Drei Schwestern, drei Teams und ein Fall
by little20
Summary: Crossover mit J.A.G. und Buffy. Was wäre, wenn Mac, Janet und Jenny Halbschwestern wären und alle am selben Fall arbeiten würden. Ist etwas weit her geholt, aber sowas entsteht wenn man im Büro langeweile hat. Bitte Feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Drei Schwestern, drei Teams und ein Fall**

Autorin: Little

Genre: Romanze/Action/Crossover zwischen JAG, Buffy und Stargate

Spoiler: Stargate „Seth"

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn Mac, Janet und Jenny Halbschwestern wären und alle am selben Fall arbeiten würden.

Paare: Mac/Harm, Janet/Daniel, Sam/Jack, Jenny/Giles

Freigabe: ab 16 (nur um sicher zu gehen)

Disclaimer: Nichts von alle dem gehört mir… ihr kennt den Rest.

Kommentar: Ich hab mich mal gefragt, was passieren würde wenn alle Charaktere aus diesen Serien zusammentreffen. Hoffe es gefällt euch. P:S: Bitte, bitte Feedback. Das erst meine dritte fic und ich bin für Anregungen sehr Dankbar.

**Drei Schwestern, drei Teams und ein Fall**

Cheyenne Mountain Montagmorgen

SG 1 wurde zu General Hammond gerufen. „Guten Morgen Sir." Kam es von Jack und Sam. „Guten Morgen, ich habe Sie hergerufen, weil sie sofort nach Sunnydale fahren müssen." Entgegnete General Hammond trocken. „Sir, dürfen wir fragen, was wir dort sollen?" Wollte Jack wissen. „Sie dürfen Colonel. In Sunnydale wurde ein Mann gesehen, dessen Augen leuchteten." Plötzlich tauchte Dr. Janet Fraiser auf. „Sie haben nach mir gerufen Sir." „Setzten Sie sich Doc." Nach einer kurzen Besprechung machten sich SG1 und Doc Fraiser zum Flughafen auf.

Sunnydale ein paar Stunden vorher in der Bibliothek

„Giles, seine haben geleuchtet und er hat mich mit so einem glühenden Ding an der Hand an die Wand geschleudert. Warum beunruhigt Sie das gar nicht?" Buffy war außer sich. „Ich… natürlich bin ich beunruhigt. Aber jetzt erzähle erstmal, was denn genau passiert ist." „Ich war auf der Jagd und da ist doch seit neuestem diese komische Sekte in dem alten Fabrikgebäude. Da dachte ich mir, ich schaue doch einfach mal rein und überprüfe mal ob es sich um Vampire, Dämonen oder ähnliches handelt." „Und waren es, mal abgesehen von dem Typen mit den leuchtenden Augen Dämonen?" Mischte Xander sich ein. „Nein, sie sahen eher menschlich aus. Aber das kann ja auch täuschen. Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich bin ja nicht mal nah genug an diesen Kerl rangekommen um ihn zu vermöbeln." Eigentlich war es nicht Buffy´s Art gleich in Panik zu verfallen aber dieses Mal war es anders, das konnte sie spüren. „Wir schauen in den Büchern und im Internet nach", meinte Jenny trocken und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie Rupert grade die Worte geklaut hatte, bis auf das Internet natürlich.

Einige Stunden später in Sunnydale

„Ich was gefunden." Willow konnte es nicht fassen, im Internet stand tatsächlich was von einem Sektenführer mit glühenden Augen. „In irgendeiner Provinz kam es schon einmal vor. Ein Vater von einem Mitglied hat es auf seiner Homepage geschrieben." „Toll, steht da auch, wie man ihn wieder loswird?" Meinte Buffy trocken. „Nein, leider nicht."

Am Flughafen von Sunnydale gegen Abend

„Ich verstehe ja, was ihr hier sollt, aber warum bin ich hier?" Janet konnte sich nicht erklären, was sie auf dieser Mission zu suchen hatte. „Na ja, ich nehme mal an,… falls Danny-Boy sich mal wieder weh tut." Jack konnte es sich nicht besser erklären. Und schließlich verletzte Daniel oft. Dieser hingegen fand den Kommentar gar nicht komisch. „Also, wissen wir schon wie der Wirt des Goa'Uld hieß?" Sam versuchte die Lage ein bisschen zu entspannen und das Thema wieder aufs Wesentliche zu lenken. „Laut den Informationen des NID handelt es um Lt. Colonel Adam Winsfield. Ein verschwundener Marine. Er wird wohl schon wegen Fahnenflucht gesucht." Daniel hatte die Akte genau gelesen. „Na dann suchen wir uns ein Hotel und machen uns an die Arbeit." Sam hatte der Ehrgeiz gepackt. „Ein Hotel ist vielleicht gar nicht nötig", Janet mischte sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Wieso?" Fragte der Rest der Crew in Chor. „Meine Halbschwester wohnt hier in Sunnydale, wir können bei ihr wohnen. Dann hat der Colonel mehr Geldfreiraum um Sachen kaputt zu schießen oder so was." Jetzt war Jack derjenige der Janet mit einem bösen Blick ansah. „Was heißt kaputt schießen und überhaupt…" Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte fiel Sam ihm ins Wort. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Aber meinst du wir können da so einfach auftauchen und was ist wenn sie etwas über unsere Arbeit erfährt?" „Tagsüber ist sie eh nicht zu hause und nachmittags gibt sie oft noch Nachhilfe oder so was. Angerufen habe ich sie übrigens auch, wir dürfen bei wohnen." Gleich nachdem Janet diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Halbschwester.

Jenny Calendars Wohnung 10 min später

„So da wären wir." Janet klopfte an die Tür auf und wurde freudig von ihrer Halbschwester in die Arme geschlossen. „Jan, schön das du da bist. Hab dich echt vermisst." Jenny war echt froh ihre große Halbschwester mal wider zu sehen. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Das sind übrigens: Colonel Jack O´Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson und Teal´C." „Hi, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." „Uns auch. Also was treiben Sie hier in Sunnydale so?" Wollte Jack wissen. „Ich bin EDV Lehrerin und was treibt euch her?" „Das ist leider geheim." Meinte Sam und gab Jenny die Hand. „Was auch sonst. Bei dem Job meiner Halbschwester habe ich nichts anderes erwartet." Es war Jenny wirklich von Anfang an klar gewesen, das es eine Geheimsache war. „Wo können wir den Schlafen und unsere Sachen auspacken?" Meldete sich Daniel zu Wort. „Die beiden Mädels schlafen bei mir und für euch habe ich das Gästezimmer reserviert. Ich zeig es euch gleich mal." Jenny ging voraus und alle andern hinterher. „Du hast es wirklich gemütlich hier." Stellte Janet fest. „Danke. Ich muss euch auch leider gleich wieder alleine lassen, hab noch Nachhilfe zu geben. Bis später." Und schon war Jenny verschwunden. „He Doc, sie haben wirklich eine NETTE Halbschwester", Jack konnte eine kleine Schwärmerei in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Das wiederum brachte Sam innerlich auf die Palme. „Find ich auch, aber du hast nie erzählt, das du eine Halbschwester hast." „Nicht nur eine Sam. Ich habe zwei Halbschwestern und einen Bruder." „Echt, davon hast du nie was erzählt." „Das könnt ihr auch später noch diskutieren, wir haben zu arbeiten." Jack wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, um endlich seinen Urlaub zu nehmen. „OK", sagten Janet und Sam und machten sich mit den anderen an die Arbeit.

JAG Hauptquartier zur selben Zeit

Mac und Harm wurden kurz vor Feierabend noch zum Admiral zitiert. „Harm, was hast du angestellt?" „Gar nichts, wirklich." Beteuerte Harm und klopfte an die Tür des Admirals. „Herein." „Sie haben uns gerufen, Sir?" Beide Offiziere betraten den Raum. „Ja, es handelt sich um eine äußert schwierige Situation. Ein Marine, Lt. Colonel Adam Winsfield um genau zu sein, wird seit längerem wegen Fahnenflucht gesucht. Nun ist er in Sunnydale aufgetaucht." Der Admiral wirkte besorgt. „Sir, darf ich fragen, was daran so schwierig ist?" Harm verstand wirklich nicht, was daran schwierig sein sollte. Nach einem kurzem Blick zur Seite sah er, dass es Mac wohl auch nicht einfiel. „Sie dürfen, dieser Marine hat sich eine kleine Sekte zugelegt und jetzt wird das Marine Corps von den Angehörigen auf Schadenersatz verklagt. Sie beide fliegen sofort dahin und klären das. Wegtreten!" „Aye, Aye Sir." Antworteten Harm und Mac. Draußen wartete Tiner auch schon mit den Flugtickets. „Sir, Ma´am, Ihre Tickets. Der Flug geht morgen früh um 0600. Guten Flug." „Danke Tiner." Irgendwie schafften es Harm und Mac schon den ganzen Tag aufs Wort genau dasselbe zu antworten. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh am Flughafen. Schlaf schön Mac." „Ja, du auch. Bis morgen." Und schon waren beide in ihren Autos verschwunden.

Sunnydale Bibliothek gegen 22.00 Uhr

Buffy, Willow und Xander waren schon vor einer Stunde nach Hause gegangen. „Also Jenny, was hast du heute Abend noch vor?" Insgeheim hoffte Rupert, dass er noch mit ihr fahren konnte und sie beiden ein gemütliches Abendessen verbringen konnten. „Ich werde wohl mal schauen, in welchem Zustand sich meine Wohnung befindet." „Wieso das denn?" „Meine Halbschwester und ein paar von ihren Freunden sind bei mir zu Besuch." „Ach so. Na dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend." Etwas Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht unterdrücken und Jenny hörte dies sofort raus. „Sei nicht traurig. Wir holen nach, was auch immer du geplant hast." Dann gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss und drehte sich um, um nach hause zu gehen. Kaum auf dem Parkplatz angekommen klingelte Jennys Handy, „Hallo." „Hi Süße, ich bin's Sarah." „Hi, wie geht es dir?" „Gut und dir? Hör mal, ich wollte fragen, ob ich und ein Freund bei dir wohnen können? Wir sind wegen einem Fall in Sunnydale." „Du auch?" Langsam wurde Jenny doch neugierig, was es hier so interessantes für das Militär gab. „Was meinst du mit ich auch?" „Janet und ein paar ihrer Freunde sind auch wegen einem Fall hier." „Echt? Was für ein Fall denn? Und überhaupt, Janet ist doch Ärztin, seid wann haben die Fälle zu bearbeiten?" „Keine Ahnung. Ist wohl geheim. Ihr könnt euch aber gerne noch bei mir mit rein quetschen." „Echt? Super. Dann liegt Admiral Chegwidden uns nicht mehr mit seinem: Wir dürfen das Budget nicht überziehen in den Ohren. Wir sind morgen früh gegen 0730 in Sunnydale." „Bis morgen." „Bye."

Washingtoner Flughafen Freitagmorgen

„Morgen Harm. Gut geschlafen?" „Morgen. Mac, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir gar kein Hotel haben?" „Brauchen wir nicht. Wir schlafen bei meiner Halbschwester." „Du hast eine Halbschwester?" „Ja, ich habe zwei Halbschwestern und ein Bruder. Und bevor du fragst, die andere Halbschwester ist auch da." „Warum hast du das nie erzählt?" „Keine Ahnung." Harm merkte sofort, das Mac nicht über das Thema reden wollte und wenn er eins gelernt hatte dann, dass man diesen Marine nicht dazu zwingen konnte irgendwas zu erzählen wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Sunnydale Flughafen 0735 Uhr, Freitag

Kaum hatten Harm und Mac den Flughafen verlassen, lief Mac eine Frau entgegen. „Hi wie geht's dir? Lange nicht gesehen." Wollte die Frau von Mac wissen und nahm sie dabei in die arme. Harm wusste, dass es sich um eine ihrer Halbschwestern handeln musste. Sie sahen sich nicht besonders ähnlich, stellte er fest. „Mir geht's gut und dir?" „Auch gut, habe nur kaum geschlafen. Janet, Sam und ich haben die halbe Nacht gequatscht." „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du rausbekommen was Janet hier will?" „Nein leider nicht. Sie sagt nur immer wieder, dass es geheim ist. Langsam werde ich echt neugierig. Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?" Harm kam sich vor, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. In dem Moment fiel Mac ein, dass sie Harm noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Wir ermitteln wegen Fahnenflucht. Das ist übrigens Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, " sie drehte sich zu Harm um, „Harm dass ist meine Halbschwester Jenny." „Freut mich." Sagte Harm und gab Jenny die Hand. „Mich auch. So dann lasst uns aber mal los." Auf dem Weg zu Jennys Wohnung erkundigte sich Mac, mit wem Janet da war und sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Harm war aufgefallen, dass die beiden kaum über persönliche Dinge sprachen. Muss wohl an meiner Anwesenheit liegen, dachte er sich.

Zehn Minuten später in Jennys Wohnung

„Janet, endlich sehen wir uns mal. Wie geht's dir?" „Sarah", Janet sprang von ihrem Platz auf der Couch auf und schloss ihre Halbschwester in die Arme. „Was machst du denn hier? Jenny hat nur erzählt, dass du auch noch kommst." „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Seit wann ermitteln Ärzte denn in irgendwelchen Angelegenheiten." „Das Geheim. Ich bin eigentlich nur mit als Daniels Privat Arzt." Erzählte Janet mit einem Grinsen. „Ahah. Einer von euch ist also Daniel. Übrigens, dass ist Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb. Mein Partner." Harm winkte einmal in die Runde. „Partner huh?" Kam es von Jenny und Janet. Bevor Mac noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, fing Janet an zu Reden: „Das sind Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O´Neill, Major Samantha Carter und Teal´C". Nach einem kurzen Hallo klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich gehe schon." Schrie Jenny quer durch die ganze Wohnung, die inzwischen mehr wie Schlachtfeld als wie eine Wohnung aussah. „Rupert, Buffy, Willow, Xander, was macht ihr denn hier?" „Wir haben gehört, dass ihre Halbschwester zu besuch ist und wurden neugierig." Gab Xander offen zu. „Seit wann haben Sie überhaupt eine Halbschwester?" Wollte Willow wissen. „Das konnte übrigens nicht mal Giles uns verraten." Meinte Buffy mit gespielt böser Mine. „Die Frage bekommen wir in letzter Zeit auch häufig gestellt!" Schrieen Mac und Janet gleichzeitig von drinnen. „Willst uns deine Freunde nicht vorstellen?" Janet wollte wirklich wissen, wer vor der Tür steht. „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss." Jenny tat etwas genervt, wobei ihre Halbschwestern genau wussten, dass sie es nicht war. „Also kommt erst mal rein." Jenny hielt Rupert und den Kids die Tür auf. Als Rupert ein Blick in ihre warf, war doch ein klein wenig geschockt, wie viele Leute bei Jenny waren. „Stellt euch selber vor. Langsam geht das ganze: Das ist… und freut mich… mir doch ganz schön auf die Nerven." Meinte Jenny ein bisschen Schlaksig und alle fingen an zu Lachen. Nur Rupert und die Kids verstanden nicht so recht worum es ging. „Moment mal, ihr kennt euch auch nicht alle?" Wollt Buffy wissen. „Mehr oder weniger." Bekam sie als antwort von der ganzen Runde.

Mittlerweile war es schon Mittag geworden. „Ich mach dann mal was zu essen, dann können wir uns alle in die Arbeit vertiefen." Jenny bekam langsam wirklich Hunger. Und nicht nur sie, auch allen anderen knurrte der Magen. „Moment mal", wandte Harm ein. „Entschuldige die Frage, aber kannst du kochen? Ich kenne nämlich die Kochkünste deiner Halbschwester und die sind nicht sehr berauschend…" Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen bekam er einen klaps von Mac auf den Arm. „Aua…" „Das wird dich lehren, einen Marine zu beleidigen." Sagte Mac mit leicht verspieltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Panik", meinte Jenny ruhig. „Ich lasse kein Wasser anbrennen, so wie sie. Aber im ernst, ich wollte ne Pizza bestellen. Also was darf es sein?" „Für Mac und mich eine große Pizza, die eine Hälfte Vegetarisch und die andere mit viel totem Tier und wenig Gemüse." „Für uns zwei großen Pizzen mit totem Tier und wenig Gemüse", ging Janet auf Harms Spielereien über tote Tiere ein. „Und für uns das übliche?" Fragte Jenny in ihre Runde. Als sie ein Nicken bekam ging sie zum Telefon.

20 Minuten später

„Also, woher kennt ihr euch?" Wollte Janet von Jenny wissen und deute auf Rupert und die Kinder. „Rupert und ich arbeiten zusammen und die Kids bekommen des Öfteren Nachhilfe von uns." „Dann arbeitest du auch mit Computern?" Wollte Mac von Rupert wissen. „Nein, ich kann diese Dinger nicht ausstehen." Kommentierte er trocken. „Und wieso gebt ihr dann zusammen Nachhilfe?" Sam fand das schon ein bisschen merkwürdig. „Ich gebe Nachhilfe in der Bibliothek, Rupert ist der Bibliothekar und hat Angst, dass wir was kaputt machen oder seine heilige Ordnung durcheinander bringen", Jenny konnte ein spielerisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nachdem Jenny nun etwas von ihnen Preis gegeben hat wollte Buffy auch wissen was die anderen hier wollten. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag gefragt, was das Militär hier wollte. „Und, was macht ihr alle hier? Ich meine, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, seid ihr alle beim Militär. Was ist für so interessant in Sunnydale?" „Gute Frage", stellte Jenny fest. „Na ja so das eine oder andere", versuchte Jack der Frage auszuweichen. Ziemlich sinnlos, wie feststellen musste. „Das war keine Antwort", kam es von Xander. „Das ist Geheimsache!" Warfen Jenny und Mac in den Raum und grinsten dabei wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde. „Genau." Meinte Teal´C, der bisher aus dem ganzen Gespräch raus gehalten hatte. „Und genau daran müssen wir jetzt auch Arbeiten. Ihr entschuldigt uns?" Meinte Sam, der Rest von SG 1 und Janet standen auf und gingen mit einem „Bis heute Abend".

„Schon merkwürdig oder?" Meinte Willow. „Soviel ist hier ja auch wieder nicht los". „Anscheinend doch", stellte Harm fest. „Wir müssen jetzt aber auch an die Arbeit. „Danke fürs essen und bis heute Abend."

Nachdem Harm und Mac gegangen waren richteten sich vier neugierige Augenpaare auf Jenny. „Ich weiß ich nicht genau was die hier wollen. Sie haben nur angerufen und um einen Schlafplatz gebettelt." „Warum Schlafen die denn alle bei Ihnen? Hat die Regierung kein Geld mehr für Hotelzimmer?" Ein bisschen wunderte Willow das ganze schon. „Sie haben irgendwas von Budget einhalten, Sachen zerschießen und Standpauken gefaselt. Keine Ahnung." Insgeheim wunderte Jenny sich auch. „Warum hast du eigentlich nie von deinen Halbschwestern gesprochen?" Wollte Rupert wissen. Es intersierte ihn wirklich und er stellte fest, wie wenig er doch von Jenny wusste. „Kann ich auch nicht sagen. Kam mir wohl in den Sinn euch davon zu erzählen." Jenny hoffte, dass ihnen diese Aussage reichen würde. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, von ihrer Kindheit zu sprechen. Zu ihrem Glück reichte diese Aussage Rupert erst einmal. „Wir haben auch noch zu Arbeiten." Lenkte Rupert vom Thema ab. Sonst wären die Kids wohl doch noch neugierig geworden, dachte Jenny sich. Doch statt weiter über sie sprechen gingen sie erstmal in die Bibliothek und begannen der Recherche.

Altes Fabrikgelände in Sunnydale Samstag am frühen Abend

„Hier wurde Lt. Colonel Adam Winsfield zu letzt gesehen. Sollen wir mal reinschauen?" Harm war sich ein wenig unsicher. Das würde er Mac gegenüber natürlich nie zugeben. „Ich weiß nicht, sieht nicht aus, als ob jemand zu Hause ist. Wenn man das zu Hause nennen kann." Auch Mac kam die ganze Sache ein bisschen unheimlich vor. Aber vor Harm würde sie das nie zugeben. Schließlich war sie ein Marine. „He Mac, ich glaube, da ist doch jemand zu Hause. In dem Gebäude da hinten brennt Licht." „Dann lass uns mal nachschauen und Colonel Winsfield über seine Rechte aufklären." Entgegnete sie mit Ehrgeiz. Ein paar hundert Meter vor dem Gebäude blieben Sie jedoch stehen. „Es sind überall Wachen um das Gebäude postiert. Da kommen wir ohne Kavalarie nicht rein." Langsam verstand Harm, was der Admiral mit brisant gemeint hat. „Schlage vor, wir machen erstmal einen Schlachtplan." Auch Mac wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht einfach in das Gebäude marschieren konnten um Colonel Winsfield festzunehmen.

Zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite der Fabrikhalle

SG 1 und Janet standen einige hundert Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt. „Die haben laut NID einige Waffen und man vermutet sogar, dass eine Narquarda-Bombe darunter ist." Las Daniel aus den Unterlagen, die General Hammond ihnen noch mitgegeben hatte. „Das klingt ja nicht sehr gut. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Wollte Jack wissen. „Einfach rein laufen können wir jedenfalls nicht." Mischte Janet sich ein. „Reinschleichen sollte bei de Anzahl an Wachen auch nicht so einfach sein." Stellte Sam fest. „Da stimme ich Major Carter zu." Warf Teal´C ein. „Ich wollte Vorschläge und keine Liste von Sachen, die nicht gehen." Meinte Jack. „OK, wie wäre es, wenn wir vorgeben, an einem Einstieg in die Sekte interessiert zu sein?" Janet hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Jack ihre Idee gut fand. „Gute Idee, Doc. Dann lasst uns mal nach einer Idee suchen, wie wir denen das Glaubhaft machen können." „Ähm Sir, " Sam hatte da noch etwas anzumerken. „Was machen wir, wenn der Goualud Nischta benutz? Dasselbe, wie bei Seth? Wenn ja bräuchten wir ein bisschen Ausrüstung." „Guter Einwand Major. Kümmern Sie sich um die Ausrüstung". „Mach ich Sir." „Wir sollten vorher das Gelände ein bisschen in Augenschein nehmen, oder?" Wollte Daniel wissen. „Noch eine Gute Idee." Stellte Jack fest. Gesagt getan. Als sie um das Gebäude herum schlichen, entdeckten sie zwei Gestalten, die in einem Gebüsch nicht weit entfernt saßen. Jack gab allen ein Zeichen, sich vorsichtig zu nähern.

Bei Harm und Mac

„Laut CIA, sollen die einige Waffen besitzen. Wir sollten also aufpassen." Mac blätterte grade in dem Bericht, den Tiner ihr noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Wissen die auch was für Waffen?" Wollt Harm wissen. „Nein, leider nicht. Wir müssen da auf jeden Fall irgendwie reinkommen." „Wir heucheln den einfach Interesse vor, bei denen einzusteigen." Gab Harm Trocken von sich. „Gute Idee, dafür müssen wir aber erstmal an einen von denen rankommen." In dem Moment, hörten Harm und Mac schritte im Gebüsch. Mit einem Stummen Blick zogen beide ihre Waffen.

SG1 hatte sich bis auf wenige Meter an die beiden Personen geschlichen. Es war jedoch zu Dunkel um zu erkennen, wen sie dort vor sich hatten. „Keine Bewegung. Wir sind befaffntet" sagte Jack. „Wir auch." Indem Moment erkannten alle beteiligten die Stimmen der anderen und ließen die Waffen sinken. „Was macht ihr beiden denn hier?" Fragte Janet ihre Halbschwester und deren Partner. „Wir versuchen, da rein zu kommen und ihr?" Meinte Mac. „Selbiges", gab Daniel zurück. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass ihr zwei hier seid um Colonel Winsfield wegen Fahnenflucht zu verhaften", meinte Sam. „Davon würde ich euch allerdings abraten. Die Typen sind gefährlich." „Das wissen wir auch. Aber damit können wir schon umgehen." Langsam wurde es Harm zu bunt. Dieses Team schlich auf demselben Gelände rum wie er und Mac, sagten nicht, weswegen sie hier sind und erlaubten sich auch noch im zu sagen, er soll die Finger von diesem Fall lassen. „Wollen wir das nicht lieber woanders besprechen? Sonst erwischen die uns noch." Daniel war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken sich hier, mit zwei nichts ahnenden Anwälten von einem Goualud erwischen zu lassen.

Einige Stunden Vorher Sunnydale High School

„Was haltet ihr von der Idee, wenn wir einfach mal nachschauen, was da so von statten geht? In den Büchern steht ja doch nichts." Xander wurde langsam langweilig. „Gute Idee, ich gehe eben rüber und schau mir das mal an." Meinte Buffy. „Du solltest nicht alleine gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Halbschwestern und ihre Freunde auch wegen dem Typen hier sind. Und wenn das Militär Interesse an diesen Leuten zeigt, haben die bestimmt irgendwelche Waffen oder so." Jenny fing an sich sorgen zu machen. „Gut dann gehen wir alle." Meinte Xander, der es kaum noch erwarten konnte etwas Action zu haben. Buffy wollte protestieren, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, denn die anderen waren schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Vor den Fabrikgelände

„Da hinten ist eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten. Das sollten wir uns mal ansehen." Neugierig ging Buffy los und die anderen folgten ihr. „Die Stimmen kenne ich doch..." stellte Jenny fest. „Wir sollten gehen, bevor die uns hier finden und anfangen Fragen zu stellen." Doch da war es schon zu spät. „Und was macht ihr hier? Das ist doch wohl wirklich kein Ort für Kinder!" Harm verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was um Himmels Willen wollten die jetzt auch noch hier? „Wir waren nur spazieren. Um diese Zeit ist die Luft so herrlich erfrischend." Eine bessere Ausrede viel Xander in dem Moment auch nicht ein. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich hier verschwinden." Unterbrach Daniel den jämmerlichen Versuch von Xander eine Ausrede zu finden. Alle nickten ihm zu und gingen in Richtung Jennys Wohnung.

Dort angekommen fing die große Ausredenaktion an. „Was wir da gemacht haben ist ja wohl eindeutig." Mac war es leid, nicht zu wissen, warum ihre Halbschwestern und dessen Freunde auch hinter Col. Winsfield her waren. „Wenn wir euch erzählen, was wir dort gemacht haben, steckt ihr uns in die Klapse." Meinte Jenny und beließ es bei der Erklärung. „Und bei uns ist es immer noch geheim!" Stellte Janet fest. Innerlich wurmte es sie, dass sich deswegen mit ihren Halbschwester streitete. „Wir sollten uns erstmal abreagieren und alle etwas schlafen. Morgen können wir dann weiter reden." Daniel war wirklich müde. „OK" kam es von allen. Rupert und die Kids verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und gingen nach Hause.

Bei den Mädels im Schlafzimmer

„Jetzt könnt ihr mir doch erzählen, warum keine von euch je erwähnt hat, dass sie Halbschwestern hat." Sam platze innerlich vor Neugierde und außerdem würde dieses Gespräch von der eigentlichen Situation ablenken. „Ich glaube, keine von uns wollte über ihre Kindheit sprechen. Deswegen haben wir es wohl nie erwähnt." Janet war sich sicher, auch für Mac und Jenny zu sprechen. „Na dann wird es aber mal zeit. Ihr könnt nicht alles in euch rein fressen. Ich verspreche auch, niemanden was davon erzählen. Außerdem bin ich schon neugierig, warum ihr alle unterschiedliche Nachnahmen habt." „Na gut, aber wehe du sagst auch nur ein sterbens Wörtchen." Mac wollte wirklich nicht, dass Harm es erfuhr, auch wenn er einen Teil schon kannte. „Unser Vater war oder ist ein prügelnder Alkohilker. Er hat uns das Leben zu Hölle gemacht. Wenn er nachts nach Hause kam, hat er unsere Mom regelmäßig grün und blau geschlagen." Janet fiel es schwer, ihrer besten Freundin davon zu erzählen, noch schwerer war es allerdings, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. „Als ich 16 war hat meine Mom mich geweckt und ist mit mir abgehauen….. Jenny und Sarah waren an dem Abend nicht zu hause…. und Mom meinte zu mir, dass…. das ihre Mütter sich um die beiden kümmern sollen." Sam versuchte, alle drei gleichzeitig in den Arm zu nehmen. „Mom hat dann wieder geheiratet und ihr neuer war genauso wie unser Vater, ein trinkender Schläger, der uns beide verprügelt hat. Deswegen fand ich es auch gut, dass meine beiden Halbschwestern nicht mit uns gekommen sind…" Janet weinte und Sam war ratlos, denn sie wollte ihrer Freundin helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Sie schaute zu Mac und Jenny hinüber. „Bei uns war es auch nicht besser. Dad kam weiterhin besoffen nach Hause und hat geprügelt….als ich 16 war, hat meine Mutter mich geholt. Wir sind mit einigen Zigeunern, die gerade bei uns in der Gegend waren gegangen. Sarah wollte nicht mit…Gott, ich wünschte ich wäre bei ihr geblieben….aber ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten….dort habe ich dann geheiratet, ein schlimmer Fehler …"Jenny konnte die Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Bei Dad erging es mir auch nicht viel besser…ich bin nicht mit Jenny gegangen, weil ich damals noch mitleid mit Dad hatte…..irgendwann habe ich auch angefangen zu trinken…und mit 18 war ich auch verheiratet….Sturz betrunken…." Weiter kam auch Mac nicht bevor die Tränen sie überwältigten. Jetzt war Sam allerdings klar, warum keine von ihnen über Persönliches sprach. Sie redeten weiter, bis alle erschöpft einschliefen.

Bei den Herren

„Hat einer von euch sich schon mal gefragt, warum wir nichts von den Halbschwestern wussten?" Daniel konnte nicht anders er musste es einfach wissen. Auch wenn er es lieber von seiner Janet gehörte hätte. Jetzt fing er schon wieder damit an, Janet als sein zu bezeichnen. „Na von Mac weiß ich, dass sie keine so schöne Kindheit hatte. Ich denke, sie wollten einfach vermeiden, mit uns darüber zu sprechen." Harm war sich zu mindest bei seinem Marine sicher, dass sie es deswegen nicht erwähnt hatte. Er wusste zwar, einiges aus Mac´s Kindheit, aber dennoch nicht alles und er wusste, dass Zeit brauchen würde, bis sie mit ihm darüber sprach. „Wirklich, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich dachte immer, Janet hätte eine normale Kindheit gehabt." Jetzt war Daniel platt. „Kannst du mir ein bisschen was aus ihrer Kindheit erzählen?" Daniel wollte versuchen, Janet zu verstehen und dann vielleicht ein bisschen zu helfen, damit fertig zu werden. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe Mac versprochen es niemandem zu erzählen." Harm fing allerdings auch an, sich fragen, warum Mac nicht mit ihm drüber reden wollte. Jack und Teal´C, die sich bisher aus dem Gespräch rausgehlten hatten, schlugen vor, jetzt doch endlich zu schlafen und morgen über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie alle eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten morgen

„Guten Morgen ihr alle", Mac war schon lange wach und hatte bereits Frühstück für alle gemacht. „Morgen", bekam sie etwas unausgeschlafen vom Rest zu hören. „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Und Harm, bevor du etwas sagst, ein paar Eier mit Speck bekomme ich grade noch hin." Harm konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, setzte sich dann aber doch hin und probierte die Eier. „Du hast etwas viel Salz genommen!" Meinte Janet und verzog das Gesicht. „Etwas ist gut, da ist eine Menge Salz drin." Jack verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht, aß aber tapfer weiter. „Womit wir mal wieder einen eindeutigen Beweis hätten, dass Marines nicht kochen können!" Konnte Jenny sich nicht verkneifen. Auf diesen Kommentar bekam sie einen Schlag auf den Arm von Mac.

Nachdem alle tapfer ihre Eier gegessen hatten, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. „Das sind bestimmt Rupert und die Kinder." Meinte Jenny und ging zur Tür. „Morgen, kommt rein. Möchtet ihr sehr salzige Eier?" Schon wieder bekam Jenny einen schlag von Mac. „Aua, wenn du mich weiter haust, bekomme ich blaue flecken." „Da sieht man mal wieder, dass Zivilisten nichts ab können." Kommentierte Mac trocken und alle Militärs fingen an zu lachen. „Was macht ihr schon so früh hier?" Janet fragte sich, ob diese Kids und der Bibliothekar nichts Besseres zu hatten. „Wir sind immer noch neugierig was ihr alle hier wollt. Und ihr habt gesagt, dass wir es heute Morgen ausdiskutieren wollen." Willow war wirklich neugierig. Genau wie der Rest ihrer Leute. „Dann sucht euch mal einen Stuhl oder so was." Jenny schaute sich in ihrer Wohnung um und stellte fest, dass es keinen einzigen Stuhl mehr gab. Selbst einige ihrer Gäste saßen auf dem Fußboden. „Ach egal, setzt euch einfach irgendwo hin." Gesagt getan, alle nahmen irgendwo auf dem Fußboden platz. „Also um eines klar zu stellen, wir sind in Geheimer Mission unterwegs!" Platze es aus Jack heraus. Langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr sein hier sein zu rechtfertigen. Auch wenn er wissen wollte was Jenny und die Kinder dort zu suchen hatten. „Das habt ihr gestern schon gesagt. Mac und ich sollen den Kerl wegen Fahnenflucht verhaften." „Genau und davon werden wir uns nicht abbringen lassen." Fügte Mac Harms Erklärung hinzu. „Und was habt ihr dort zu suchen gehabt?" Sam fragte Jenny und sah sie eindringlich an. „Hab ich auch gestern schon gesagt, ihr steckt uns in Zwangsjacken wenn wir es erklären und da habe ich keine Lust zu!" „So kommen wir nicht weiter." Stellte Teal´C fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir trotz des Informationsmangels zusammen arbeiten", Daniel fand seine Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn Jack das Kommando übernehmen würde, könnten sie die anderen so weit wie möglich raushalten ohne gleich einen „_Krieg"_ anzuzetteln. „Na gut, also von wem habt ihr eure Informationen bekommen?" Fing Jenny an. „Von der CIA." Entgegnete Mac trocken. „Vom NID", meinte Sam daraufhin. „Und ihr?" „Aus Büchern", kam es von Rupert. „Was für Bücher?" Daniel wunderte sich, dass über Gouald Bücher gab. „Ach so ein paar alte Schinken, die bei Giles in der Bibliothek rumstehen." Buffy war nicht gewillt, mehr preis zu geben. „Komisch, man sollte doch meinen, dass sich die Geheimdienste untereinander absprechen." Wunderte sich Willow. „Nein, sprechen ist nicht grad ihre Stärke und Informationen rausrücken schon gar nicht." Insgeheim stellte Harm sich dieselbe Frage. Warum schickten diese Geheimdienste sie bloß alle auf denselben Mann. „Na ja, wir hatten vor uns dort einzuschleichen und ihr?" Mac glaubte zwar, dass Janet und Co dieselbe Idee hatten, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. „Dasselbe. Bekam sie von Janet und Jenny zu hören. „Vorschlag: Wir gehen rein, holen den Kerl raus und ihr könnt ihn dann verhaften", Daniel war schon wieder von seiner Idee begeistert. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wir gehen mit!" Mac sah es einfach nicht ein, dass nur dieser O´Neill gehen sollte. Wer weiß, was der da drin anstellen würde, außerdem brauchten sie beweise für die Verhandlung. „Wir gehen auch mit." Buffy sah es nicht ein, ein paar ahnungslose Menschen in die Hände eines Dämonen laufen zu lassen. „Wir kommen schon wieder nicht weiter." Teal´C verstand diese Tau´ri nicht. Die hatten solche Dickköpfe. „Ich gehe mal eben Telefonieren." Jack wollte General Hammond anrufen und ihn bitten, die Sache zu klären. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. „Ich auch." Und schon war auch Harm verschwunden.

20 Minuten später

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis bekommen, den beiden Anwälten alles zu erzählen, so bald sie sich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet haben." Das war zwar nicht dass was Jack mit klären gemeint hatte, aber warum nicht. „Sir, darf ich fragen warum?" Sam verstand diese Anweisung von General Hammond nicht. „Sie dürfen Carter, General Hammond hat den Präsidenten angerufen und ihm die Lage erklärt. Dieser meinte dann aber, dass das Marine Corps von einigen Zivilisten verklagt wurde und wir die Sache nicht mit: Das ist und bleibt Geheimsache umgehen können. Also sollen wir den Beiden alles erklären und die sollen sich eine glaubwürdige Ausrede einfallen lassen." Harm und Mac sahen sich nur verdutzt an. „Admiral Chgwidden hat mir auch gesagt, dass wir uns nach Ihnen richten sollen." Dabei deute Harm auf Jack. „He und was ist mit uns?" Wollte Xander wissen. „Na ihr seid die Zivilisten, die wir aus der ganzen Sache raushalten sollen", meinte Jack und Harm nickte. „Ach ja General Hammond dankt für die Unterbringung seiner Leute und wenn irgendwelche Kosten entstehen, steht er gerne bereit, diese zu übernehmen." „Admiral Chegwidden schließt sich dem an, mit der eindrücklichen bitte, ihm bescheid zu geben sobald wir irgendwas kaputt machen oder uns daneben benehmen." Harm wusste nur zu gut, was der Admiral mit dieser Ausführung gemeint hatte. „Kein Problem, und bisher wart ihr ja alle weit gehend brav", Jenny hatte keine Ahnung was mit dem benehmen und kaputt machen meinte, aber es war im Moment auch egal. „Und eins noch, wir halten uns nicht raus!" Buffy war es gar nicht wohl dabei ausgeschlossen zu werden. „Tut uns leid, aber Befehl ist Befehl." Mischte sich Sam in das Gespräch ein. „Wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldigt, wir haben ein Gespräch mit zwei Anwälten", Jack konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Kaum hatte er das Ausgesprochen, standen SG 1, Janet, Harm und Mac auf und gingen.

In einem kleinen Waldstück an einer Hütte, in der nähe der Fabrik

„Ihr verpflichtet euch mit der Unterschrift, niemanden auch nur ansatzweise etwas von dem zu erzählen, was wir euch gleich sagen." Jack wusste zwar, dass Harm und Mac wussten, was sie dort unterschreiben, wollte die Sache aber noch mal deutlich machen. „Wissen wir." Gaben Harm und Mac zurück und unterschrieben den Zettel. „Also, dieser Colonel Winsfield ist ein Außerirdischer und wir sollen ihn einfangen und verhören." Jack wollte jetzt nicht noch lange vom Stargate und dem ganzen drum herum erzählen. „Haha sehr witzig. Der ist hier geboren und auch auf der Erde aufgewachsen." Harm fühlte sich ein weinig verarscht. „Ganz so einfach, wie der Colonel das eben erklärt hat ist es nicht." Meinte Janet. „Winsfield ist hier geboren und aufgewachsen, ja. Sein Körper dient nun allerdings einem Goa'Uld als Wirt. Diese Schlangenköpfe sind nicht sehr witzig und versklaven gerne Menschen, oder machen sonst was mit ihnen." Mac reichte diese Erklärung von Janet allerdings noch nicht ganz. „Und wie kam der hier auf die Erde? Ich meine ein Raumschiff oder so wäre doch sicher aufgefallen?" „Stimmt das wäre uns aufgefallen. Der war anscheinend schon immer hier. Die Goa'Uld sind unsere alten Ägyptischen, Maya, oder sonst was für Götter. Sie haben uns Menschen mit dem Sternentor in andre Welten gebracht und dort versklavt. Deswegen gibt es zahlreiche bewohnte Planten im Universum und die meisten Bewohner sind Menschen. Einige Fortschrittlicher als wir andere nicht. Einige noch versklavt andere Frei." Sam hoffte, dass diese Erklärung nun reichen würde. „Ach so, und was ist das Sternentor?" Wollte Harm wissen. „Das ist eine Einrichtung, die es uns ermöglicht, Millionen von Lichtjahren innerhalb von Sekunden zurückzulegen." Janet wollte Sam die Erklärung nicht überlassen, Sam verstand zwar besser als sie, was das Sternentor genau war, aber erklären tat sie es doch etwas zu kompliziert. „Im Grunde ein großer Ring aus Wasser." Jack malte dazu einen Kreis in die Luft. Noch zwei weitere Stunden und Mac und Harm hatten alles weitgehend verstanden und glaubten es auch zum größten Teil.

Sam hatte inzwischen die Ausrüstung bekommen und zusammengebaut. „Ich habe für Harm und Mac auch zwei Ohrstecker preperiert." „Gut, denn wenn sie eine glaubwürdige Ausrede erfinden sollen, ist es besser, wenn sie sehen, was dort vor sich geht." Jack fand es gut, noch etwas Verstärkung dabei zu haben. Das letzte Mal war es ja doch etwas eng. „Wieso preperiert?" Wollte Mac wissen. „Der Gouauld benutz wahrscheinlich Nischta um sich seiner Leute gefügig zu machen. Das ist eine Droge, die dich völlig willenlos macht und du tust dann nur noch das, was der Goua´Uld von dir will. Mit einem kleinen Stromschlag, lässt sich das allerdings rückgängig machen." Erklärte Janet. „Ihr habt da also schon Erfahrung mit gemacht." Es war eine Feststellung von Harm als eine Frage. „Ja, und die waren nicht sehr schön." Meinte Daniel. Er erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an Hathor und Seth. „OK, Teal´C schaffst du das alleine, oder soll jemand bei dir hier draußen bleiben?" Jack hoffte, dass Teal´C es alleine schaffen würde. Er brauchte da drin jeden Mann den er kriegen konnte. Die Gruppe, die der Gouauld um sich gescharrt hatte war nämlich nicht gerade klein. „Ich schaffe das schon O´Neill." „Na dann auf geht's. Lasst uns dem Schlangenkopf kräftig in den Hintern treten." Jack konnte es kaum erwarten los zu kommen, denn umso schneller war er wieder zu hause.

Inzwischen bei Jenny in der Wohnung

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns dort nicht raushalten. Was ist wenn sie dem Dämon in die Hände laufen?" Rupert war der Meinung dass es das Beste wäre sich doch einzumischen und schlimmeres zu verhindern. „Finde ich auch, wir gehen rein." Schloss Jenny sich ihm an. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihren Halbschwestern etwas passierte. „Na dann los." Buffy war derselben Meinung. Auch wenn sie lieber alleine gegangen wäre. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass die Sekte ziemlich Groß war und sie wahrscheinlich Hilfe brauchen würde. Und schon sprangen alle auf, und gingen in die Bibliothek Waffen holen. Danach ging es gleich weiter zu der Sekte.

Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer bewaffneten Gruppe in Empfang genommen. „Was macht ihr hier?" Wollte einer der Männer wissen. „Wir möchten uns euch anschließen." Gab Jenny zurück. „Ihr wollt unserem Gott dienen und alles für ihn tun?" Fragte ein weiterer. „Ja", sagten alle gleichzeitig. „Dann folgt uns."

In dem Fabrikgebäude angekommen, wurden sie ihrem neuen „Gott" vorgeführt. Die Gruppe von Männern, die ihnen draußen begentet waren knieten sich vor einem Mann, der ungefähr 35 Jahre alt zu sein schien hin. „Großer Gott Maat, wir bringen dir neue Gläubige. Sie möchten dir bis an ihr Lebensende dienen." Sagte einer der Männer. Gleichzeitig wurden Jenny, Rupert und die Kids auf die Knie gezwungen und eine grünliche Rauchwolke umgab sie. Alle fielen bewusstlos um.

20 Minuten später erwachten sie. Irgendwie hatten sie das verlangen ihrem Gott zu dienen. Maat, holte Jenny, Buffy und Willow zu sich an den Thron. Rupert und Xander saßen auf dem Boden bei den anderen Männern. „Seit ihr bereit, die Gnade und den Wohlwollen eures Gottes zu empfangen?" Fragte Maat in die Runde. Alle antworten im Gleichklang: „Maat ist gnädig, Maat ist der Größte, wir werden ihm immer dienen." Dieses wiederholte sich einige Male. Nachdem Maat seine neuen Frauen in Augenschein genommen hatte, gingen alle ihrer Arbeit nach. Buffy, Jenny und Willow saßen an seinem Thron und durften Maat anhimmeln, während Rupert und Xander Waffen putzen mussten.

Vor dem Fabrikgebäude

„Warum kommt Teal´C nicht mit uns?" wollte Mac wissen. „Weil Teal´C ein Jaffa ist, und er ist immun gegen Nischta. Außerdem würde der Gouauld ihn töten, sobald er ihn sieht." Meinte Daniel, auf den fragenden Blick von Harm und Mac erklärte er weiter: „Jaffa sind die Arme der Gouauld, grob ausgedrückt. Teal´C hat Apophis verraten und uns zur flucht verholfen. Seit dem ist er bei uns." Harm und Mac nickten darauf hin. Daniel versprach den beiden noch alles näher zu erklären, wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg ins innere der Fabrik. Auch sie wurden von zwei Wachen aufgegriffen und gefragt, was sie hier wollten. Nachdem sie ebenfalls einen beitritt zur Sekte vorgeheuchelt hatten wurden sie zu Maat geführt. Dort sahen sie allerdings Jenny und die anderen im Raum. „Die sollten sich doch raushalten!" Meinte Jack und wurde sauer. „Was hast du erwartet? Wir kennen die beiden Halbschwestern von Jenny und sie ist bestimmt nicht viel anders." Daniel erntete mit diesen Satz eine Faust auf den Arm, von Janet und Mac. Auch sie wurden gezwungen sich hinzuknien und mit Nischta eingenebelt.

Als Mac erwachte spürte sich den Drang, ihrem Gott zu dienen. Eine andere Frau war bei ihr, Janet und Sam im Raum. Die Frau fragte: „Seit ihr bereit unserem Gott zu dienen?" Als alle drei diese Frage mit Ja beantworteten wurden sie wieder in den großen Raum geführt. Auch die Prozedur mit dem Gotteshuldigen wiederholte sich. Maat war sichtlich stolz, seine Gruppe um so viele an einem Tag bereichert zu haben. „Meine Kinder, schon bald sind wir bereit für den großen Schlag gegen die Ungläubigen." „Das sind wir oh großer Gott." Sagten alle im Chor. Als Maat sich Sam näherte merkte er, dass sie schon mal von einem Gouauld bessen worden war. „Du warst einmal Wirt. War es ein Gouauld oder ein Tokra." Wollte er sofort wissen. Sam sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Die anderen Frauen wurden sichtlich eifersüchtig, dass Maat sich ihr so direkt näherte. „Ich weiß es nicht mein Gebieter", sagte Sam. „Bringt mir die, die mit ihr gekommen sind." Befahl Maat. Die ganze Gruppe wurde vor ihn gesetzt. „Wer herrscht da draußen, die Gouauld oder die Tokra?" Maat wurde zorniger. „Die Tokra, mein Herr", Janet hoffte, dass ihr Gott ihr mit dieser Aussage genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit wie Sam geben würde. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. „Tötet sie", befahl Maat und einer seiner Wachen zog jeden am Arm hoch und alle folgten ihm willig. Jenny, die alles beobachtet hatte, hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig war, was ihr Gott dort befahl. Doch dass konnte sie ihm ja nicht sagen. Man stellt schließlich nicht die Weisheit seines Gottes in Frage.

Draußen vor der Fabrik

Teal´C hatte alles mit angehört und war der Meinung, dass jetzt an der Zeit war, sie zu erlösen. Er legte den Schalter um, der die Stromschläge auslösen sollte.

In der Fabrik

Daniel hatte ein ziepen im Ohr und auf einmal konnte er wieder klar denken. Doch leider funktionierte es nur bei ihm, Jack und Harm. Sam, Janet und Mac schienen immer noch von diesem Nischta zeug besessen zu sein.

Maat änderte seine Meinung sie umbringen zu lassen jedoch wieder. „Wache, lasst sie doch am Leben, sie könnten mir noch nützlich sein." Er wollte sie als Geiseln gegen die Tokra einsetzten. Außerdem standen sie unter den Einfluss von Nischta, was sollte da schon groß passieren? „Geht wieder eurer Arbeit nach." Sam, Janet und Mac setzten sich wider zu ihm an den Stuhl. Jack, Harm und Daniel tauschen eine wissenden Blick aus und spielten weiter mit.

Als Daniel sah, wie Janet diesen Gouauld anhimmelte wurde ihm fasst schlecht. Janet gehörte ihm. Ok er musste zugeben, dass es nicht so war auch wenn er sich das wünschte. Aber das ging wirklich zu weit und als Archäologe wusste er auch was ein Gott mit seinen neuen Frauen anstellen würde, sobald es Abend war. Das wollte er Janet auf keinen Fall zumuten, er musste sich also was einfallen lassen.

Auch Jack, erging es nicht anders. Sam sah diesen Schlagenkopf so, na ja man könnte verliebt sagen, an. Er raste innerlich vor Eifersucht. Wenn diese Schlange auch nur eine Hand an Sam, seine Sam legen sollte, würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen. Daniel hatte schließlich allen erläutert, was diese Möchtegern Götter mit neuen Frauen im Harem machen würden. Und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Harm bemerkte ebenfalls wie Mac Maat ansah. Ihm platze gleich der Kragen. Mac war sein. Auch wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, sie gehörte ihm. Jetzt wurde ihm das erst richtig klar. Er liebt sie. Warum bemerkte er das erst jetzt? Er hat es wohl schon immer gewusst, nur erst jetzt war bereit es sich einzugestehen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie alle in Gefahr waren, und Mac immer noch von dieser Droge bessen war. Wenn es erst Abend werden würde…weiter wollte Harm einfach nicht denken.

Maat hingegen wandte sich seinen neuen Frauen zu. Er betrachtete Jenny, Janet, Mac, Sam, Buffy und Willow genau. Bei Buffy und Willow hielt er sich ein bisschen länger auf. Dann stand er auf und verkündete: „Ihr beiden", dabei deutete er auf Buffy und Willow, „seit noch zu jung für meinen Harem. Geht mit den Männern und putzt." Buffy und Willow standen auf und gingen zu Rupert hinüber.

Rupert stand zwar noch unter Einfluss der Droge, die man ihm gegeben hatte, dennoch missviel ihm der Gedanke, dass Jenny seinen Gott so ansah. Dieser Blick gehörte ihm. Aber sein Gott hatte beschlossen, dass Jenny ihm gehörte und einem Gott widerspricht man nicht, egal wie einem dabei zu mute ist.

Maat sprach weiter: „Ihr meine neuen Frauen, kommt mit mir. Ich werde euch jetzt in meinen Harem einführen." Jenny, Janet, Mac und Sam folgten Maat aus dem Raum. Noch im Gehen befahl er Rupert, Harm, Jack und Daniel ihm ebenfalls zu folgen und an der Tür wache zu stehen. Dafür gab er Rupert eine Z-Waffe in die Hand. Den anderen traute er nicht. „Das ist eure Gelegenheit mir zu beweisen, dass ihr es würdig seid, mir zu dienen". Kaum hatte Maat das ausgesprochen, verschwand er mit seinen Frauen in einem Zimmer. Leider hatte Maat auch dafür gesorgt, dass die vier nicht alleine wache hielten. Zu ihnen gesellten sich noch sechs andre Wachen, die ebenfalls bewaffnet waren. Jack gab Daniel und Harm ein Zeichen, noch ein bisschen zu warten. Es war zu gefährlich, jetzt einzuschreiten. In ein paar Minuten, würden die Wachen vielleicht nicht mehr so angespannt auf sie achten.

Im Zimmer

Maat befahl Mac, Janet, Jenny und Sam sich auszuziehen und aufs Bett zu legen. Diese taten das auch. Maat stand für einige Sekunden nur da und betrachtete seine neuen Frauen. Sie waren hübsch, dass musste er zugeben. Diese Tau´ri hatten wirklich hübsche Frauen.

Vor dem Zimmer

Mann hörte die Stimme von Maat ganz genau. Jetzt reichte es Jack, Harm und Daniel. Sie gingen gleichzeitig auf die sechs andren Wachen los. Schlugen diese bewusstlos und richteten eine Z-Waffe auf Rupert. Dieser kam sofort wieder zu seinen Sinnen. „Was ist hier passiert?" Wollte er wissen, doch im selben Moment fiel es ihm wieder ein. Jenny im Zimmer mit diesen Typen, der ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle sich ausziehen. Ohne auch nur ein weiters Wort stürmten sie in das Zimmer. Was sie dort sahen gefiel keinem von ihnen. Sam, Janet, Jenny und Mac nackt im Bett mit diesem Kerl. Er hatte zwar noch mit keiner geschlafen aber was sie sahen reichte. Jack und die andren standen nur da, völlig fassungslos vor Wut, Eifersucht und dem was sie sahen. Erst als Maat sie bemerkte kamen sie aus ihrem Trancezustand. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will." Schrie Maat. In diesem Moment schossen Harm, Daniel und Jack auf Maat. Rupert, der das gesehen hatte schloss sich ihnen an, leider traf er nicht. Maat sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Nur Jack hatte ihn getroffen und somit war er nicht tot. Als die Frauen das gesehen hatten, fingen sie an zu schreien und wollten gerade auf die Männer losgehen als Jack schrie: „Schießt!" Auch die Frauen wurden sofort wieder klar im Kopf und versuchten sich unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. „Ähm, danke nehme ich an." Stotterte Jenny, die immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich mit ihr geschehen war. Sie erinnerte zwar alles, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, warum sie das getan hatte. Alle vier Frauen hatten einen hochroten Kopf und wünschten sich ein großen Loch, in dem sie sich verkriechen konnten. Die Männer hingegen fanden den Anblick sehr amüsant. Alle versuchten sich unter einer sehr kleinen und noch unter der Matratze festgestopften Bettdecke zu verstecken. „Würdet ihr euch vielleicht umdrehen? Wir würden uns sehr gerne wieder etwas anziehen." Meinte Mac. „Genau, und passt bitte auf, dass der Dreckskerl dort nicht aufwacht." Dabei deutete Sam auf Maat. Jack und Harm schleiften Maat in eine Ecke des Zimmers und drehten sich um.

Nachdem alle wieder angezogen waren und Maat gefesselt und geknebelt war, verließen sie das Zimmer. „Die Kerle da haben noch einige Waffen bei sich. Nehmt euch welche." Jack vermied es auch nur eine der Frauen anzusehen. Es war ihm schon ein bisschen peinlich. Janet, Sam und Mac nahmen die drei noch verbleibenden Waffen und machten sich mit den andren auf den Weg in den großen Raum.

Dort angekommen, begannen sie auch die anderen Mitglieder der Sekte von der Droge zu erlösen. Buffy, Willow und Xander sahen sich ungläubig im Raum um, nachdem sie auch von einer Z-Waffe getroffen wurden. „Was, wie, wo?" begann Willow zu stottern. „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Geht alle nach draußen." Schrie Jack bevor er und der Rest seiner Gruppe weiterliefen. „Wartet, können wir nicht doch irgendwie helfen?" Wollte Jenny wissen. „Ja, nehmt euch eine von diesen Waffen", dabei hielt Jack die Z hoch, „schießt damit auf die anderen, die noch unter Einfluss der Droge stehen. Aber trefft sie nur einmal! Dann schafft sie hier raus. Der Kerl hat eine Bombe hier drin!" Rief er Jenny und den anderen zu. Harm und Mac folgten Jack und den anderen. „Ich würde die Bombe ja im Keller verstecken", kam es von Mac. „Gute Idee, dann gehen Sie gleich mal im Keller nachschauen. Daniel, Doc ihr begleitet die beiden. Ach ja und nichts anfassen." Jack winkte die vier ab. „Carter, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir schauen uns hier oben um." „Ja Sir. Wo genau sollen wir denn suchen?" „Was halten Sie vom Dachboden, falls es hier so was gibt."

Vor dem Fabrikgebäude

Teal´C war erleichtert zu hören, dass es allen gut ging. Er stellte sich draußen hin um die Mitglieder der Sekte in Empfang zu nehmen. Gerade, als er die ersten auf sich zu laufen sah, bemerkte er, dass hinter ihm jemand war. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. „Wer ist da?" „Hier ist Admiral AJ Chegwidden, der JAG und wer sind sie?" „Mein Name ist Murry. Was machen Sie hier?" „Zwei von meinen Leuten sind da drin. Und ich will wissen, was hier los ist!" Schrie der Admiral zurück. Teal´C wusste, dass es sich dabei um Colonel MacKenzie und Commander Rabb handeln musste. Endlich war der Admiral in sichtweite und er war nicht alleine. Bei ihm waren noch drei weitere Leute. „Was um Himmelswillen machen Sie hier?" Wollte Chegwidden wissen. „Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Meinte Teal´C. „Mir ist egal, was Sie dürfen und was nicht. Ich will jetzt wissen, was mit meinen Leuten ist!" Chegwidden wurde immer saurer und alle unter seinem Kommando wussten, dass es nicht gut war den Admiral zu reizen. Teal´C seinerseits war es nicht gewohnt von einem Tau'ri so angeschrieen zu werden. General Hammond tat so was nie. Zumindest nicht bei ihm. Dennoch beschloss Teal´C bei seiner Haltung zu bleiben. „Ich sage nichts. Und Sie sollten jetzt besser wieder gehen." „Sie sagen mir jetzt besser was hier los oder werde verdammt ungemütlich." Chegwidden reichte es langsam. „Sir, vielleicht sollten wir etwas diplomatischer mit der Sache umgehen." Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts versuchte, die gereizte Stimmung etwas zu lockern. Chegwidden sah seine Untergebene mit einem strafenden Blick an, beschloss dann aber sie später anzuschreien. „Also gut Lt. versuchen Sie es." „Murry, zwei von unseren Freunden sind da drin und laut CIA soll dort eine Bombe sein. Alles was man uns gesagt hat, war dass die beiden da hereingegangen sind, mit einigen andren von der Air Force. Wir möchten wirklich nur wissen, ob es ihnen gut geht." „Ich kann nur sagen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Und jetzt gehen Sie." Teal´C hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und sah auf die Sektenmitglieder, die mittlerweile dicht bei ihnen waren. „Wir werden nicht gehen." Commander Turner hatte nicht vor zu gehen, bevor er nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, dass es den beiden gut ging. Teal´C hingegen kümmerte sich nicht mehr um diese Leute vom JAG. Sondern war sehr bemüht, die Fabrik im Auge zu haben.

Im innern der Fabrik

„Carter, was halten sie davon, wenn wir es doch auch mal im Keller versuchen? Hier oben scheint nichts zu sein. Mal abgesehen von ein paar Spinnen." „Bin Ihrer Meinung, Sir. Vielleicht haben wir im Keller mehr Glück." Jack hatte zwar gehofft, ein wenig Zeit mit Sam alleine zu sein, jedoch war das jetzt nicht die Zeit um so ein Gespräch zu führen. Dafür hatte er später auch noch Zeit. Sam hatte die Blicke, die Jack ihr zuwarf natürlich bemerkt. Deuten konnte sie diese allerdings nicht. Sie vermutete, dass es wohl Besorgnis mit einem kleinen Spritzer Liebe war. So hoffte sie zumindest. Kaum hatten die beiden die Kellertreppe erreicht, kam Janet ihnen entgegen. „Wir haben sie gefunden." Janet sah sehr besorgt aus. „Jedoch bin ich und auch der Rest der Meinung, dass das Ding scharf ist. Wir sollten hier verschwinden." Gleich hinter ihr kamen Daniel, Harm und Mac. „Das Ding geht in zwei Minuten hoch. Und ist anders gebaut, als wir es sonst kennen. Raus hier." Schrie Daniel und rannte in Richtung Ausgang. Alle anderen Folgten ihnen. „Wo sind Jenny und die anderen?" Wollte Mac wissen. „Hoffentlich draußen!" Schrie Harm. Doch kaum in dem großen Saal angekommen sahen sie die Gruppe dort stehen. „Raus hier! Die Bombe geht gleich hoch!" Schrie Jack Jenny und dem Rest zu. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verlieren nahmen sie ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten um ihr Leben. „Sind alle anderen draußen?" Wollte Jack während des Laufens wissen. „Ja, wir haben allen gesagt, sie sollen rausgehen." Rupert war völlig außer Atem. Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, so zu rennen. Nichts desto trotz rannte er weiter. Kaum hatten sie die Fabrik verlassen sahen sie eine Gruppe Menschen auf sie zu rennen. Mac und Harm erkannten den Admiral, Bud, Harriet und Sturgis sofort. „Dreht um. Die Bombe geht gleich hoch!" Schrei Harm seinen Freunden und seinem Vorgesetztem zu. Diese hatten ihn Gott sei Dank gehört und drehten sofort um. Doch kurz nachdem Harm es ausgesprochen hatte, ging die Bombe hoch. SG1 und die anderen wurden von Druckwelle erwischt und umgeworfen. Chegwidden und seine Leute waren mittlerweile weit genug entfernt, so dass sie nur ein paar herumfliegenden Teilen ausweichen mussten.

Als Bud seine Augen wieder öffnete konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Einige hundert Meter vor ihm erstreckte sich ein riesiger Krater, der mit Trümmerteilen nur so übersäht war. Genau dort wo eben noch die Fabrik gestanden hatte und der Commander mit dem Colonel gelaufen war. Automatisch zog er seine Frau näher zu sich heran. „Bud, Liebling, was ist los?" Wollte Harriet wissen. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete brauchte sie keine Antwort mehr. Auch Chegwidden und Sturgis trauten ihren Augen nicht. „Wie kann das sein? Ich meine was für eine Bombe war das?" Bud war immer noch völlig fassungslos.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

11

Einer derer, die in dieser Sekte Mitglied waren kam zu Bud herüber. Auch er starrte fassungslos auf den Krater. „Wissen Sie, ich habe mitgeholfen die Bombe zu bauen. Ich weiß nicht warum….aber dass sie so einen Schaden anrichten würde….." Der Mann war den Tränen nahe. „Sunnydale hat eine Menge unterirdischer Höhlen. Ich nehme an, deswegen ist der Boden…" Weiter kam er nicht. Dieser Mann brach heulend zusammen und wurde kurz darauf von eintreffenden Sanitätern behandelt.

Cheyenne Mountain

Das rote Telefon im Büro des Generals klingelte. „Sir, ja Sir. Ich habe verstanden. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Nachdem General Hammond von einem Stabsmitglied des Präsidenten informiert wurde buchte er sofort einen Flug nach Sunnydale. Wie in Trance unterrichtete er seine Leute, und ließ sich zum Flughafen fahren.

Sunnydale High School

Nun da die Ferien zu ende waren wurden die Gänge die Gänge der Schule wieder mit Leben gefüllt. Aber irgendwas war anders. Alle Schüler hatten mitbekommen was sich vor wenigen Stunden im Industriegebiet abgespielt hatte. Als dann auch noch ein Air Force General in den Schulfluren aufhielt und nach sich nach dem Büro vom Schulleiter erkundigte schimmerte einigen Schülern schlimmes.

General Hammond, der inzwischen von Teal´C über die ganze Lage in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war machte sich auf den Weg um diesen Snyder zu sagen, dass zwei seiner Lehrer und drei seiner Schüler zu den vermissten bei diesem Unglück zählten. Eine halbe Stunde später erklang der Schullautsprecher: „Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, leider ist es meine Pflicht euch mitzuteilen, dass Miss Calendar, Mister Giles sowie Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenborg und Xander Harris zu den vermissten bei dem Unglück zählen, dass sich vor wenigen Stunden im Industriegebiet ereignet hat. Wie mir ein General der Air Force mitgeteilt hat, haben sie einigen seiner Leute geholfen. Für heute könnt ihr alle nach Hause gehen." Doch statt des üblichen Jubelschreis der Schüler, wenn sie schulfrei bekamen, war es gespenstisch ruhig in den Fluren. Keiner konnte so richtig fassen, was ihnen grade Mitgeteilt worden war.

General Hammond machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Unfallstelle. Er hatte bereits mit den Eltern der vermissten Schüler gesprochen und war sich sicher, diese dort noch einmal anzutreffen. Mittlerweile wimmelte es an dem Unglücksort von Reportern, Sanitätern, Polizisten, Feuerwehrleuten und Suchmannschaften. Teal´C, Admiral Chegwidden und seine Leute beteiligten sich ebenfalls an der Suche nach ihren Freunden. „Sir, wir haben etwas gefunden!" schrie einer der Männer. „Hier ist ein kleiner Hohlraum und ich bin mir sicher, dass dort jemand ist." Sofort liefen alle zu der Stelle, auf die der Mann deutete. Sie hatten tatsächlich drei der vermissten gefunden. Es waren Buffy, Willow und Xander. „Alle drei sind bewusstlos. Sie haben einige Kratzer, aber es scheint nichts Ernstes zu sein." Sofort wurden sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

In einem der Höhlengänge

Nur langsam kam Jack wieder zu sich. Wo war er und wo waren die anderen? Langsam erinnerte er sich, was passiert war. Aber warum war er unter der Erde? Plötzlich bewegte sich neben ihm etwas. „Wer ist da?" Wollte er wissen. „Sir, ich bin es, Carter." Auch Sam konnte sich nur schwer an das erinnern, was passiert war. „Wo sind wir?" „Wie es scheint sind wir unter der Erde in einer Art Tunnel. Langsam Carter." Als Sam versuchte, sich aufzusetzen wurde sie von Jack gestützt. „Tunnel ist gut, Sir. Dann ist irgendwo auch sicher ein Ausgang." Sam hoffte wirklich, dass sie Recht hatte und sie den Ausgang recht bald fanden. Ihr schmerzte jeder einzelne Knochen im Körper. „Wo sind die anderen?" Wollte sie auch noch wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe sie sind sicher an der Oberfläche. Aber glauben tue ich das nicht." Als Jack versuchte ganz aufzustehen wurde von einem heftigen Schmerz in seinem Bein davon abgehalten. „Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?" Sam war besorgt, denn wenn er nicht laufen konnte, kamen sie hier auch nicht raus. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir ein Bein gebrochen und wie geht es Ihnen? Verdammt wo ist Doc Fraiser wenn man sie mal braucht?" Jack versuchte mit diesem Scherz die angespannte Situation etwas zu entschärfen. „Mir geht es nicht viel besser. Ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen und alles tut weh. Wir sollten uns gegenseitig stützen wenn wir hier raus wollen." Sam versuchte praktisch zu denken, denn das hielt sie davon ab in Panik zu verfallen. Sie half Jack auf die Beine und stütze ihn mit ihrem heilen Arm. Beide machten sich auf den Weg um einen Ausgang zu finden.

In einer anderen Höhle nur einige Meter weiter

„Autsch", Jenny versuchte sich zu erheben. Scheiterte aber an ihrem Bein. Es schien gebrochen zu sein. Als sie neben sich etwas hörte drehte sie sich und versuchte zu erkennen wer da war. „Hallo. Wer ist da?" „Jenny, ich bin es. Wo sind wir und was ist passiert?" Es war Rupert. Auch er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen wurde aber von seinem schmerzenden Kopf abgehalten. „Rupert, Gott sei Dank du Lebst. Wir sind in einem der Tunnel und wenn ich mich recht erinnere werden diese Tunnel von Vampiren und Dämonen besiedelt. Wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich raus." Sie krabbelte so gut es eben ging zu ihm rüber. „Dein Kopf, du blutest." Stellte sie besorgt fest. Noch bevor er irgendwas erwidern konnte riss sie ein stück von ihrem T-Shirt ab und verband ihm damit den Kopf. „Jenny, ich … wo sind die Kinder?" „Keine Ahnung. Als das Ding explodiert ist, waren sie einige Meter vor uns. Ich hoffe, sie haben es noch in Sicherheit geschafft. Aber jetzt müssen wir dich schleunigst hier raus bringen und zu einem Arzt schaffen." Sie stütze sich an der Wand ab und so gelang es ihr auf die Beine bzw. auf das Bein zu kommen. Danach reichte sie Rupert die Hand. „Jenny, dein Bein. Was ist damit passiert?" Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie nur auf einem Bein stand und das andere sah leicht verdreht aus. „Gebrochen." Gab sie trocken zur antwort. Rupert stütze Jenny mit all seiner Kraft, als sie sich aufmachten um einen Weg hier raus zu finden.

Wieder eine andre Höhle

Harm erwachte mit einem Höllischen schmerz in seinem Bauch. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Und noch viel wichtiger, wo war Mac? Er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Nach einigen versuchen gelang ihm das auch. Als seine Augen sich einigermaßen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, suchte er seine Umgebung ab. Aber keine Spur von Mac oder jemand anderem. Er beschloss sich auf die Suche zu machen. Nach einigen Metern sah im Dunkeln eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Er lief zu ihr. „Mac, bitte wach auf. Hörst du mich? Du kannst mich hier nicht einfach alleine lassen!" Er hoffte inständig, dass Mac bald aufwachen würde. Puls hatte sie immerhin noch und atmen tat sie auch. Harm legte ihrem Kopf auf seine Beine und streifte ihr einige Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. „Harm, wo sind wir?" „Sieht wie eine Höhle oder so was aus." Mac versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Gelingen wollte ihr das allerdings nicht so recht. Ihr Kopf tat weh und der Rest ihres Körpers auch. „Langsam Marine." „Geht schon, ich glaube ich habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen und ziemlich was auf den Kopf bekommen." Es war eine Feststellung von Mac. „Wir geht es dir, Fliegerheld?" Ein grinsen bei dieser Bemerkung konnte Mac sich nicht verkneifen. Auch Harm musste grinsen, sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr Fliegerheld genannt. „Ich habe mir glaube ich auch ein paar Rippen angeknackst. Aber nun lass uns versuchen, hier raus zu kommen. Also hoch mit dir Ninja Girl." Nachdem sie beide mehr oder weniger auf ihren Beinen standen gingen sie los.

Noch eine andere Höhle

Janet kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Nachdem sie kurz einen kleinen Checkup an sich durchgeführt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich eine oder zwei Rippen gebrochen hatte. Schien aber nicht weiter schlimm zu sein. Sie fing an zu Überlegen, wo sie war. Eine Höhle, ein Tunnel oder so was. Wie kam ein Tunnel unter ein Industriegebiet? Tausende fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Gerade, als sie losgehen wollte um einen Ausgang oder ähnliches zu finden stolperte sie über etwas. Als sie sich runter beugte und nach dem Gegenstand griff, über den sie beinnahe gefallen wäre, merkte sie dass es eine Hand war. Schnell ging sie wieder in die Knie um nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen. Sie fand ein Puls. Die Hand gehörte Daniel. Sie schaute ihn sich kurz an und musste feststellen, dass er sich ein Arm und ein Bein gebrochen hatte. Sonst war, abgesehen von einigen blauen Flecken nichts zu erkennen. Plötzlich wachte Daniel auf. „Autsch, wer ist da?" Fragte er noch etwas benebelt. „Ich bin es, Janet. Daniel bleib liegen." Als er versuchte aufzustehen wurde er sanft von ihr zurückgedrückt. „Du hast dir ein Arm und ein Bein gebrochen. Rumlaufen ist jetzt nicht das Richtige für dich. Ich suche etwas, womit ich dir das Bein und den Arm schienen kann." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, war sie auch schon auf dem Weg. Daniel fand es echt bewundernswert, wie Janet immer für ihn da war. Und das war sie oft. Schließlich war er auch ziemlich häufig bei ihr auf der Krankenstation. Nach einigen Minuten kam Janet mit zwei Ästen wieder. „Daniel, ich schiene dir jetzt den Arm und das Bein. Es könnte etwas wehtun." Kaum ausgesprochen, fing sie auch schon an. „Autsch, ein bisschen wehtun ist gut." „Tut mir leid, ich habe leider kein Betäubungsmittel hier unten. Gleich hast du es geschafft." Als der Schmerz etwas nachließ öffnete Daniel wieder die Augen. Janet hatte ihm, soweit möglich, das Bein wieder gerade gebogen. Die Äste, die als Schienen gedacht waren, hatte sie mit streifen ihres T-Shirts festgebunden. „Wo sind wir?" „Na ja, ich würde sagen eine Höhle oder so etwas. Daniel, bleib liegen!" „Aber Janet, wenn ich hier liegen bleib kommen wir nicht raus. Und ich will gerne hier raus." Sie musste ihm wohl oder übel Recht geben. „Na gut, du hast wohl recht. Aber wir gehen ganz langsam und wenn du nicht mehr weiter kannst machen wir eine Pause." Daniel stimmte ihr zu und kam mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf die Beine. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kamen sie an das Ende des Tunnels. „OK, hier ist kein weiterkommen. Durch die Sandmassen können wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht buddeln. Sollen wir die andere Richtung probieren?" Daniel nickt ihr zu. Auch wenn sein Bein anderer Meinung war. „OK, aber können wir erst eine kleine Pause machen?" Mit Janets Hilfe setzte er sich vorsichtig hin. „Janet, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Du kümmerst dich so gut um mich. Immer wenn es mir schlecht geht." „Daniel, dafür brauchst du dich nun wirklich nicht bedanken. Ich mache das gerne und außerdem ist es mein Job." Sie musste schmunzeln. Daniel war wirklich süß. „Doch, dass muss ich. Schließlich bin ich öfter verletzt als jeder andre und bist dann immer bei mir, auch wenn es dein Job ist." Aus Daniels Worten konnte man Bewunderung hören. Und genau das tat er auch, er bewunderte sie. Für ihre Art sich um verletzte zu kümmern, dass nie aufgab, egal wie schwierig die Lage war und dafür, dass sie sich alleine um Cassi kümmerte. Er wünschte nur, dass er ihr das auch sagen könnte. Aber er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie nicht genauso empfand wie er. Sie entschieden sich, die Nacht über hier zu bleiben und morgen früh weiter zu gehen.

An der Oberfläche

„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Es ist jetzt elf Uhr und wir haben nicht genug Licht um die Nacht über weiter zu arbeiten." Sagte der Einsatzleiter der Rettungszentrale. „Auf gar keinen Fall, wir werden weiter suchen. Meine Leute sind da unten." Brüllte Chegwidden den Einsatzleiter an. „Genau hier wird weiter gesucht! Und wenn sie nicht genügend Licht haben, dann besorgen sie sich welches!" Hammond schloss sich dem Admiral an. „Das Licht ist nicht das einzige Problem, meine Herren. Ich habe nicht genügend Leute. Die, die hier sind brauchen eine Pause. Wenn sie übermüdet weiter arbeiten machen Sie Fehler, und diese können ihre Leute das Leben kosten." Der Einsatzleiter bezweifelte eh, dass die Leute noch am Leben waren. „Wenn ihre Leute zu müde sind, helfen wir gerne weiter", die gesamte Sunnydale High School stand vor dem Einsatzleiter. „Zwei unserer Lehrer sind da unten und wir werden sie finden." Meinte ein Schüler.

„Genau, ich werde auch helfen. Meine Mom ist da unten." Cassi war mit General Hammond her geflogen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen ihre Mom zu finden, koste es was es wolle. „Ihr seid noch Kinder. Ich kann das nicht verantworten." Der Einsatzleiter war erstaunt, welchen Ehrgeiz diese Kids hatten. „Uns egal, wenn sie nicht weiter suchen tun wir das. Und Sie können uns nicht davon abhalten." Auch Chloe hatte gehört, was Mac und Harm passiert war und war sofort nach Sunnydale geflogen, natürlich mit ihren Großeltern. Schon nahmen die Kids sich Spaten und fingen an zu graben.

Bei Harm und Mac

Nach einer Weile, beschlossen Harm und Mac eine Pause einzulegen. „Ich frage mich schon eine ganze Zeit, warum hier unten ein Tunnel ist." Harm ging es ehrlich schon eine ganze Weile durch den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es ein Fluchttunnel gewesen. Ich hoffe, die anderen sind nicht hier unten." Mac machte sich sorgen um ihre Halbschwestern und deren Freunde. „Hoffe ich auch Marine. Aber glauben kann ich das nicht. Sie waren schließlich hinter uns. Aber ihnen wird bestimmt nichts passiert sein." Harm wusste, dass der Versuch Mac´s Sorgen zu mindern fehlschlagen würde. Aber er musste trotzdem versuchen. Mac nickte ihm nur stumm zu. „Wir sollten die Nacht hier verbringen. Morgen früh sind wir ausgeruhter und können weiter gehen. Es ist schließlich schon zwölf nach elf." Harm hätte wissen müssen, das nicht mal ein schlag auf den Kopf Mac´s innere Uhr durcheinander bringen würde. „Stimmt, bleiben wir hier. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Harm wurde etwas nachdenklich. Sollte er Mac auf die Sache mit Maat ansprechen? Zu gerne würde er wissen, was sie dachte, empfand. Er beschloss, es zu versuchen. „Ähm, Mac… ich wollte mal fragen… na ja die Sache mit Maat du fühlst dich bestimmt unbehaglich… und wenn du jemand zum reden brauchst… ich bin immer für dich da." „Harm, ich weiß, das du immer für mich da bist… ich möchte jetzt aber nicht drüber reden." „Gut, aber ich möchte über etwas mit dir reden." Harm hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Mac endlich zu sagen, wie er empfand. Er wusste schließlich nicht, ob sie hier jemals lebend wieder raus kamen. „Mac, als ich wieder bei sinnen war und gesehen habe, wie du diesen Maat angesehen hast, hätte ich ihn auf der Stelle umbringen können. Gott, ich war so eifersüchtig." Noch bevor Harm zu ende sprechen konnte unterbrach Mac ihn. „Harm, ich stand unter Einfluss von diesem Nischta." Dass Harm gesagt hatte, dass er eifersüchtig war wurde Mac erst jetzt bewusst. Hatte wirklich vor, ihr zu sagen, was sie schon lange von ihm hören wollte. „Mac, natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht du selbst warst. Was ich versuche dir zu sagen ist, ich konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, dass du einen anderen so angesehen hast. Und als ich in das Zimmer kam, war ich wie gelähmt. Der Kerl hat sich die Frechheit rausgenommen dich zu na ja, du weißt schon. Mac, ich ertrage es nicht mehr dich mit anderen zu sehen. Ich möchte, dass du nur mich so ansiehst. Ich liebe dich." Da, er hatte es gesagt. Mac hörte ihm gespannt zu. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Endlich hatte er es ihr gesagt. Mac´s langes schweigen brachte Harm um den Verstand. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? War es zu viel für Mac? „Mac, bitte sag doch was." „Harm, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. So etwas hat nie jemand zu mir gesagt." Doch anstatt weiter zu sprechen nahm sie Harm in die Arme und küsste ihn. Völlig außer Atem löste sie sich wieder von ihm. „Ich liebe dich auch." Harm nahm sie etwas fester in die Arme und beide schliefen ein.

Bei Jenny und Rupert

Auch Jenny und Rupert hatten eine kleine Pause eingelegt. Beide saßen Arm in Arm an eine Wand gelehnt. „Glaubst du sie finden uns?" Rupert fing an sich ernsthaft sorgen zu machen. Bis jetzt hatten sie weder einen Ausgang gefunden noch hatten sie irgendwelche Bohrmaschinen oder was die Rettungshelfer sonst so benutzen würden gehört. „Bestimmt. Die suchen unterunterbrochen. Sie werden uns schon finden." „Jenny, niemand wusste, dass wir hier sind. Und wenn sie die Kinder nun auch noch nicht gefunden haben, woher sollen sie dann wissen, dass wir hier sind." „Ganz einfach. Zum einen werden sie suchen, weil meine Halbschwestern und ihre Freunde hier waren und deren Vorgesetzten wissen bestimmt wo sie waren. Zum anderen sind die Ferien zu ende und unser fehlen ist bestimmt schon aufgefallen. Die werden uns sicher hier vermuten. Wo sonst sollten wir auch sein?" Jenny´s Ausführungen beruhigten Rupert ein wenig. Sie hatte Recht. „Falls sie uns doch nicht finden würde ich dir gerne etwas sagen", Rupert war bisher zweimal mit Jenny ausgegangen, hatte ihr aber nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und wenn die Suchmannschaften doch nicht schnell genug waren, so sollte sie es wenigstens wissen. „Jenny, auch wenn wir uns am Anfang nicht wirklich gut verstanden haben und auch unsere Interessen nicht dieselben sind, so genieße ich doch jede Minute, die du bei mir bist. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich liebe dich und wenn wir hier wieder rauskommen wäre es mir eine ehre, dich zu meiner Frau zu nehmen. Willst du mich heiraten?" Jenny konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten, das war das schönste, was jemals jemand zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Natürlich will ich dich heiraten. Ich liebe dich auch." Und schon sank sie in seine Arme und beide verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Bei Jack und Sam

„Sir, ich halte es für besser, wenn wir eine Pause einlegen", meinte Sam. „OK aber nur eine kurze. Ich will nämlich hier raus", Jack wollte wirklich nur noch nach Hause. Er setzte sich hin und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Sam setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Vorsicht Carter, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen". Sam grinste ihn nur an. „Sir, ich glaube, ich höre Stimmen", sagte Sam. „Ich habe auch was gehört. Hallo, ist da jemand?" „Hallo?" bekam Jack die Antwort. „Wer ist da?" wollte Sam wissen. „Jenny und Rupert. Wer seit ihr?" „Sam und Jack. Wo seit ihr?" Jenny klopfte gegen die Wand. Sam und Jack hörten das klopfen und fingen an zu graben. Auch Jenny und Rupert gruben. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie ein Loch in die Wand gegraben. Jenny passte gerade so hindurch und Rupert versuchte, hinterher zu kommen. Jack zog an seinen Händen und hatte ihn befreit. „Schön euch zu sehen", meinte Jenny. „Habt ihr die anderen gefunden?" Wollte Sam wissen. „Nein leider nicht. Aber ich bin sicher es geht ihnen gut", antwortete Rupert. Alle vier setzten sich hin und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Bei Daniel und Janet

Daniel war eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf war an Janets Schulter gelehnt. Sie war wach und bewachte seinen Schlaf. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Auf der Krankenstation saß sie auch oft Nächte lang bei ihm am Bett und beobachtete ihn im Schlaf. Sie strich sanft mit der Hand über seinen Kopf. Davon wachte Daniel auf. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Entschuldigung. Schlaf weiter", meinte Janet. Sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht wecken wollen. „Macht nichts. Ich bin dran mit Wachehalten. Schlaf du ein bisschen", Daniel wollte sie ablösen. Schließlich musste auch Janet mal ein wenig schlafen. „Nein danke. Ich bin nicht müde", meinte diese nur. „Ich auch nicht mehr. Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen", fing Daniel an. Doch dann geriet er ins stocken. „Was denn?" Wollte Janet wissen. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll", gestand Daniel, redete aber gleich weiter: „Du bist immer für mich da und ich bewundere dich dafür. Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich entdeckt, dass meine Gefühle für dich mehr als nur rein freundschaftlich sind". Es hatte Daniel einiges an Mut gekostet es zu sagen, aber er hatte es getan. Janet war sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. So sehr hatte sich nach seinen Worten gesehnt und jetzt viel ihr nicht ein, was sie sagen sollte. „Janet bitte, sag doch was. War ich zu aufdringlich? Es tut mir leid", Daniel machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass Janet auch mehr wollte, aber er hatte sich wohl geirrt. „Daniel… ich…" begann Janet. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein Schulmädchen. „Ich empfinde auch mehr als Freundschaft für dich". Sie grinste ihn an. Er nahm sie in die Arme. Es kam wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch es waren nur Sekunden bevor er seine Stirn an ihre legte und seine Augen sie um Erlaubnis baten. Seine Lippen nährten sich langsam ihren. Der Kuss war am Anfang sehr zaghaft und zurückhaltend wurde aber schnell leidenschaftlicher.

Bei Harm und Mac

Harm und Mac waren aufgewacht und hatten sich entschieden weiter zu gehen. Sie hörten auf einmal Geräusche. „Harm hörst du das?" „Ja, das klinkt nach.. du weißt schon". Beide gingen weiter auf das Geräusch zu und sahen Janet und Daniel, die sich gerade leidenschaftlich Küssten. Harm grinste Mac an. „Hallo ihr beiden. Stören wir?" Fragte Mac neckisch. „Mac. Es geht dir gut. Gott sei Dank", Janet löste sich von Daniel und nahm Mac in den Arm. „Freut mich auch, dass es dir gut geht. Habt ihr die Anderen schon gefunden?" Antwortete Mac. „Nein leider nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir weiter gehen. Dann finden wir sie bestimmt", schlug Daniel vor. Harm nickt ihm zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie ein schnarchen. „Hört ihr das auch?" Harm wunderte sich, ob er der einzige war, der das Schnarchen gehört hatte. „Ja", antworteten die anderen im Chor. „Das klingt als ob es hinter der Wand da ist", stellte Janet fest. „Na dann lasst uns ein Loch graben", Daniel war schon dabei anzufangen, als er das sagte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten ein Loch fertig, dass groß genug war um durchzukrabbeln.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen bot sich ihnen ein schöner Anblick. Sam und Jack schliefen selig Arm in Arm. Das Schnarchen kam eindeutig von Jack. Sie schauten zu Jenny und Rupert. Auch die beiden schliefen selig in den Armen des anderen. „Ist das nicht niedlich? Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt ein Fotoapparat", meinte Janet. Sie wusste, dass sie Sam und Jack mit so einem Foto Monatelang ärgern konnte. „Schade, dass ich meine Kamera heute nicht dabei habe", meinte Daniel. Auch wusste um die Vorteile einer solchen Aufnahme. Alle fingen an zu kichern.

Jenny wurde einem merkwürdigen Geräusch geweckt. Noch nicht ganz wach erkannte sie ein Schnarchen. „Rupert, du schnarchst", dabei stupste sie ihn leicht an. „Nein tu ich nicht", erwiderte er noch im Halbschlaf. Janet beugte zu Jenny und Rupert hinunter um deren Verletzungen zu begutachten. Leider gab es nicht sehr viel, dass sie hier tun konnte. „Was.. Janet?" sprang Jenny auf. „Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Janet mit einem tückischem Grinsen im Gesicht. Jetzt war auch Rupert wach. „Schön zu sehen, dass ihr in Ordnung seid". „Gleichfalls", entgegnete Harm. Janet nahm Jenny kurz in den Arm und ging dann rüber zu Sam und Jack. Jack zuckte kurz zusammen als Janet ihn berührte. „Noch nicht Mum. Ich hab noch zehn Minuten". Lallte Jack im Schlaf. „Hat er mich gerade Mum genannt?" Janet machte ein verspielt böses Gesicht. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Sam schreckt hoch und schaute kurz verdutzt um. Auch Jack war nun wach. „Guten Morgen mein Engelchen, Hast du was Schönes geträumt?" sagte Janet trocken zu Jack. Der schaute sie verdutzt an. „Doc? Hast du was auf den Kopf bekommen oder warum nennst du mich Engelchen?" Das Gelächter wurde immer lauter. Jack und Sam verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. „Jack, du hast Janet im Schlaf Mum genannt", erklärte Daniel. Nun musste auch Sam laut lachen. Jack hingegen wurde etwas Rot im Gesicht bevor auch er lachen musste. „Schön das euch gut geht. Nun lasst uns aber einen Weg hier raus suchen", meinte Jack, dem ganze Sache etwas peinlich war.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Nach einigen Minuten hörten sie Geräusche. „Das klingt nach Stimmen", stellte Harm fest. „Ja und die sind gar nicht weit weg", fügte Rupert hinzu.

An der Oberfläche

Inzwischen war es Tag geworden. Die Suchmannschaften wollten schon aufgeben, als einer von ihnen plötzlich lautes Gelächter hörte. „Sir, ich höre hier etwas. Es klingt wie ein Lachen". Alle liefen sofort zu der Stelle an der Mann stand und fingen an zu graben. Das Lachen wurde leiser doch es waren deutlich Stimmen zu hören. „Hallo! Ist da unten jemand?" Rief einer der Männer. „Ja, wir sind alle hier", kam von unter der Erde. Sofort wurde schneller gegraben.

Sie holten Jack und die Anderen aus einer kleinen Öffnung, die sie inzwischen gebuddelt hatten. „Es waren noch drei Kinder mit uns unterwegs", sagte Rupert, als er oben war. „Wissen wir. Die drei haben wir schon gefunden. Sie sind im Krankenhaus", wurde ihm erklärt. „War noch jemand bei Ihnen?" „Nein, dass waren alle", antwortete Jack, als er von den Sanitätern abgeholt wurde.

Im Krankenhaus

Buffy, Willow und Xander ging es schon wieder ganz gut. Sie hatten gehört, dass man Giles und Miss C. gefunden hatte und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer Menschenmenge in dem kleinem Raum überrascht. „Hi ihr. Wie geht's?" Fragte Jenny, die bei Rupert am Bett saß. „Gut. Sie dürfen aufstehen?" wollte Buffy wissen. Ihr hatte man erst nach Stunden erlaubt das Bett kurz zu verlassen. „Nein eigentlich dürfen wir das nicht", antwortete Jenny. „Aber wir können ziemlich Nervtötend sein", meinte Jack. Willow schaute verdutzt. Es waren wirklich alle in diesem kleinen Zimmer versammelt. „Was Jack damit sagen will ist: Wir haben die Ärzte so lange genervt bis sie schließlich aufgegeben haben. Janet hat dazu noch gesagt, dass sie die gesundheitliche Verantwortung für uns trägt und die sich gefälligst nicht so anstellen sollen", erklärte Mac. „Genau, die paar gebrochenen Knochen haben schließlich noch niemanden umgebracht", scherzte Janet. „Was macht ihr überhaupt alle hier?" Wollte Xander wissen. „Wir feiern", meinte Harm trocken. „Und was?" bohrte Buffy nach. „Ich habe Jenny gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will", meinte Rupert. Die Augen der drei Kids fingen an zu leuchten. „Was hat sie gesagt?" Fragte Willow nervös. „Was soll ich schon gesagt haben? Ja, natürlich", Jenny grinste über beide Ohren. Erst jetzt viel Willow auf, dass da Leute im Raum waren, die sie gar nicht kannte. Janet viel dieser Blick auf. „Das ist übrigens meine Tochter Cassandra", stellte sie Cassi vor. „Und das ist meine kleine Schwester Chloe", ergänzte Mac. Die beiden winkten nur. Dann tauchte eine Schwester im Zimmer auf. „Ich denke wirklich, dass sie alle sich wieder hinlegen sollten". „Ach das ist schon OK", meinte Jack. Jeder der ihn kannte, wusste wie sehr er Krankenhäuser hasste. „Ach Schwester? Könnten wir vielleicht etwas Champagner bekommen?" ergänzte Jack. „Ich denke, Sie sollten lieber nichts trinken". Kopfschüttelnd verlies sie das Zimmer wieder.

Einige Tage später

Alle durften das Krankenhaus verlassen. Sie trafen sich am Ausgang und beschlossen noch etwas essen zu gehen. „Ich hasse diesen Krankenhausfraß", kommentierte Janet, Macs knurrenden Magen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. „Mum, du arbeitest in einem Krankenhaus", warf Cassi ein. „Ja tu ich, aber deswegen ist das Essen nicht besser. Ich rufe mal ein paar Taxis".

Im Restaurant hatten alle viel und gut gegessen. Sie hatten auch auf die Verlobung von Jenny und Rupert angestoßen und waren inzwischen wieder bei Jenny zu Hause. „Also noch mal Danke für die Unterbringung. Wir sehen uns zur Jungessellenparty", meinte Mac und drückte ihre Schwester. „Ihr wollt wirklich schon gehen?" Fragte Jenny. „Wie wollen nicht, aber wir müssen", antwortete Harm. „Noch mal alles Gute und vielen Dank". Er und Mac verließen die Wohnung und gingen Arm in Arm zum Taxi.

„Wir müssen leider auch los", meinte Janet. „Daniel, hast du Sam und Jack gesehen?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Die warn vorhin im Gästezimmer", sagte Rupert. „Ich hol sie mal", schon war Janet auf dem Weg. Dicht gefolgt von Daniel. „Janet warte mal", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und bekam ein Kuss. „Das wollte ich den ganzen Tag schon machen", er grinste sie an. Sie betraten das Gästezimmer und fanden Sam und Jack auf dem Bett. Beide kuschelten miteinander und küssten sich. „Ist das nicht niedlich?" Fragte Janet und spielte auf die Szene im Tunnel an. „Nein wie Süß", meinte Daniel und beide fingen sich ein paar Kissen am Kopf ein.

„Wir stören ja nur ungern, aber unser Flugzeug wartet nicht auf euch", Janet konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Jenny und Rupert und machten sich auf den Weg zu Flughafen.

Ende?

Sagt mir, ob ihr mehr wollt.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geupdated habe. Hatte eine riesige Schreibblockade. Hier nun das Ende. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Wiedersehen zur Jugengesellenparty

Einige Monate später

Die Hochzeit von Jenny und Rupert stand kurz bevor. Mac und Harm trafen vor Jennys Tür auf Janet, Cassi, Sam, Jack, Daniel und Teal´C. „Seit ihr auch schon so aufgeregt?" Wollte Janet wissen. „Warum bist du aufgeregt?" Wollte Daniel wissen, der Janet im Arm hielt. „Weil meine Schwester heiratet". „Jupp, bin ich", gab Mac zu. „Dann lasst uns die baldige Braut mal besuchen", meinte Jack. Sie klingelten und Jenny öffnete die Tür. „Schön euch alle zu sehen. Ich muss noch so viel mit euch besprechen", empfing Jenny alle. „Mit uns?" fragte Daniel. „Nein mit meinen Schwestern, meiner Nichte und Sam", antwortete Jenny. „Es sei denn euch interessiert die Tischdekoration, die Musik und mein Brautkleid", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Du hast noch kein Kleid?" fragte Sam. „Die Hochzeit ist doch schon in ein paar Tagen", meinte Janet. „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden und brauche euren Rat", antwortete Jenny. „Gut Jungs, dann lassen wir die Damen mal alleine und gehen so lange…" Jack überlegte wo man hier hingehen konnte. „Wir können ja zu Rupert", schlug Harm vor. „Gute Idee. Wo wohnt der und wie kommen wir da hin?" fragte Daniel. Jenny gab ihnen eine Wegbeschreibung. Daniel küsste Janet zum Abschied, Jack Sam und Harm Mac. „Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß", sagten die Männer, als sie gingen. „So was machen wir als erstes?" fragte Cassi ganz aufgeregt. Es war schließlich ihre erste Hochzeit, die sie auf der Erde erleben durfte. „Ich schlage vor, wir kümmern uns erstmal um das Brautkleid", schlug Mac vor. „Genau, das wichtigste zu erst. Schließlich willst du ja atemberaubend aussehen", meinte Janet. Also machten die fünf auf den Weg in ein Geschäft für Brautmoden. „Ich habe schon eine engere Auswahl getroffen, weiß aber nicht so recht welches nehmen soll", erklärte Jenny. „Dann zeig uns alle mal", sagte Sam. Jenny zog insgesamt drei Kleider an. Beim letzten verschlug es Janet, Sam, Mac und Cassi fast die Sprache. „Du siehst wunderschön aus!" sagte Cassi. „Also soll ich das nehmen?" fragte Jenny. „Ja, das ist am besten. Rupert wird vor Freude in Ohnmacht kippen", Mac grinste über beide Ohren. „Also gut. Gekauft!" beschloss Jenny. „Dann brauch ich jetzt noch Hilfe bei der Sitzordnung, der Dekoration und der Musik. Was wollen wir zu erst machen?" Lasst uns mit der Sitzordnung beginnen, dann zur Dekoration übergehen und mit der Musik abschließen", schlug Janet vor. „Super Idee. Dann lasst uns wieder zu mir fahren", meinte Jenny als sie mit dem Brautkleid unterm Arm den Laden verließen.

Bei Rupert

Rupert lief nervös in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. In wenigen Tagen würde er heiraten. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Als er öffnete wunderte er sich, wer davor stand. Er hatte mit Buffy und den Kids gerechnet. „Hallo, können wir dem wartenden Bräutigam etwas Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Daniel. „Gerne. Kommt doch herein". Rupert öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, so dass alle eintreten konnten. „Schon nervös?" wollte Jack wissen. „Natürlich. Ich hoffe es geht alles gut und keiner stört die Hochzeit", antwortete Rupert. „Wer sollte die Hochzeit denn stören?" fragte Teal´C. „Ach bisher hat es immer jemand geschafft meine wichtigen Termine zu stören", antwortete Rupert. Er dachte dabei an Vampire, auferstehungen und so weiter. „Es wird schon nichts passieren", Harm versuchte Rupert zu beruhigen. Der machte einen ziemlich nervösen Eindruck. „Ihr kennt meine Eltern nicht", entgegnete Rupert. „Ach wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Nur keine Sorge. Harm und ich sind schließlich vom Militär. Wir werden schon für Ordnung sorgen", sagte Jack. Harm nickte bekäftigend. „Ich bin dafür natürlich dankbar aber warum wollt ihr das machen?" Rupert war schon etwas neugierig. Schließlich kannte er diese Männer kaum. „Ganz einfach. Wenn die Hochzeit von Mac Schwester eine Katastrophe wird und sie rausbekommt, dass ich nichts dagegen unternommen habe, wird sie mir ganz schön Ärger machen", antwortete Harm. Rupert schien etwas beruhigter und grinste. Eines interessierte ihn allerdings doch. „Warum seid ihr überhaupt schon hier?" „Die Damen konnten es nicht mehr aushalten zu hause zu sitzen und zu warten, also haben sie uns kurzerhand Urlaub verschafft und wir sind her geflogen", erklärte Daniel. Und Jack fügte hinzu: „Im Moment beschäftigen die sich mit Frauenkram vor der Hochzeit und wir dachten, wir könnten dir vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten". Rupert nickte. „Ich muss jetzt aber erstmal meine Familie vom Flughafen abholen". „Wir kommen mit", meinte Jack. Er hatte ja sowieso nichts besseres zu tun und so konnte er schon mal schauen, auf wen er denn aufpassen sollte.

Am Flughafen

Rupert wurde immer nervöser. Er hatte seine Eltern seit Jahren nicht gesehen und sie waren damals nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen. Er hielt es aber trotzdem für angebracht, sie zu seiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er entdeckte seine Eltern am Terminal. „Da sind sie", meinte Rupert und deutete auf ein älteres Paar. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie aus England stammten. Ruperts Vater trug einen Anzug aus Tweed und seine Mutter ein schwarzen Blazer mit dem passendem Rock. „Mutter, Vater, schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Rupert seine Eltern kühl. „Es freut uns auch. Wo ist denn deine Zukünftige?" Wollte seine Mutter wissen. Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass er auch die richtige Frau heiratete. „Jenny kümmert sich um die Blumen und die Musik", bekam sie zur antwort. „Das sind Freunde von mir, Daniel Jackson, Jack O´Neill, Harmon Rabb und Murry", stellte Rupert die Truppe vor. „Das sind meine Eltern Rosemary und Ethan Giles". „Freut uns sehr", sagte Harm und schüttelte die Hände von Ruperts Eltern. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir euch erstmal ins Hotel fahren. Dann könnt ihr euch von dem langen Flug erholen", meinte Rupert. Man merkte ihm an, dass er sich in der Gesellschaft seiner Eltern nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. „Gute Idee mein Sohn", sagte sein Vater und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Jenny mit Planen und Organisieren. Rupert kümmerte sich ums essen und war damit beschäftigt seine Eltern von Jenny fern zu halten. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihr quer kam oder sie wohlmöglich noch abschrecken würde.

Der Abend vor der Hochzeit

Jack stand bei Rupert vor der Tür. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Rupert als er die Tür öffnete und Jack entdeckte. „Junggesellenparty!" sagte dieser bloß. „Meine Eltern sind da", meinte Rupert. „Dein Vater kann mitkommen. Aber Frauen sind heute Abend unerwünscht. Zumindest die, die wir kennen". Ruperts Vater wurde hellhörig. Ihr habt eine Junggesellenparty geplant?" Jack stand locker vor der Tür und hatte die Hände in den Taschen als er antwortete: „Jupp. Wollen Sie mitkommen? Wir haben eine nette Bar in der Stadt gefunden". „Was machen denn die Damen heute Abend?" erkundigte Ruperts Mutter sich. „Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme aber an, dass sie auch ein wenig feiern werden", meinte Jack. „Dann werde ich mich den Damen anschließen. Schließlich möchte ich deine Braut noch vor der Hochzeit kennenlernen", meinte Mrs. Giles. „Könnt ihr mich dort hinfahren?" fragte sie. Auch wenn die Frage mehr nach einem Befehl klang. Jack nickte und ging mit Rupert Richtung Auto. „Ihr könnt meine Mutter nicht zu Jenny lassen", meinte Rupert. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen, dass seine Mutter Jenny vergraulen konnte. „Keine Sorge. Die Mädels wissen bescheid, dass sie ein Auge auf deine Mutter werfen", antwortete Jack. Sie ließen Ruperts Mutter bei Jenny raus und fuhren weiter zur Bar.

In der Bar „Ihr habt aber keine Striperin oder?" wollte Rupert wissen. „Nein, Jenny meinte, dass dir so was nicht gefällt und wir dachten, wir trinken und mal schauen was wir dann noch machen", antwortete Daniel. Rupert atmete erleichtert auf. Sie setzten sich an eine Tisch tranken Bier, unterhielten sich und spielten Billiard oder Darteten.

Bei den Frauen

Ruperts Mutter klingelte an der Tür und Cassi öffnete. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Mrs. Giles, Ruperts Mutter". „Hallo ich bin Cassi. Jennys Nichte. Kommen Sie rein". Mrs. Giles betrat die Wohnung. Sie war ein wenig erschrocken. Die Wohnung war nicht aufgeräumt und im Wohnzimmer saßen einige Frauen mit Teenangern und unterhielten sich. „Das ist die Mutter von Giles", stellte Cassi die alte Dame vor. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Jenny Calendar", Jenny schüttelte der Dame die Hand. „Und das sind meine Schwestern, Sarah MacKenzie und Janet Fraiser", die beiden schüttelten der Dame ebenfalls die Hand. „Das ist Samantha Carter und dass sind Buffy Summers und Willow Roesenborg". „Freut uns sie kennenzulernen". Mrs. Giles setzte sich auf die Couch und schaute in die Runde. Auf dem Tisch sah sie Alkohol und Cola. „Also erzählt mal", fing Jenny an, „wann wollt ihr heiraten?" Sam schaute etwas traurig. „Ich kann Jack nicht einfach heiraten. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter. Der UCMJ verbietet das". „Was ist der UCMJ?" wollte Jenny wissen. „Das ist der Unicode of Military Justice. Das Militärgesetzbuch", erklärte Mac. „Deswegen kann ich Harm auch nicht heiraten. Der UCMJ verbietet Verbindungen jeglicher Art von zwei Offizieren, die im selben Kommando dienen". Jenny schaute zu Janet hinüber. „Daniel ist nicht beim Militär", stellte sie fest. „Nein, aber dennoch arbeitet er fürs Militär und untersteht der somit auch der Militärgestzbarkeit". „Mit anderen Worten, eure Beziehungen sind geheim?" fragte Jenny. Alle nickten. Ruperts Mutter kam sich etwas verloren vor. „Sie haben also ein Beziehung und können diese nicht Rechtsmäßig vollziehen?" fragte Mrs. Giles. Sie war der Ansicht, dass man erst heiraten musste, bevor man etwas anderes Tat. „Genau", sagten alle drei. Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, was damit gemeint sein sollte, wollten es aber auch nicht wirklich wissen. Es wurde immer später, es wurde immer mehr Alkohol getrunken, mit Ausnahme der Kids und Mac und die Themen wurden immer intimer. Ruperts Mutter wurde das ganze langsam zu viel und sie entschied zu gehen. Buffy und Willow mussten auch nach Hause, Cassi war müde und ging ins Bett. „So nun können wir über die Schmutzigen Sachen reden", warf Janet ein und alle lachten. „An was hattest du gedacht?" fragte Mac. „Ach ich dachte an ein paar Details", antwortete Janet. Sie redeten und tranken noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.

Tag der Hochzeit

Rupert erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen. Er hätte gestern nicht so viel trinken sollen. Aber es half gegen die Nervosität. Jetzt viel ihm ein, dass er heute Heiraten würde und die Nervosität war sofort wieder da. Er beschloss erstmal bei Jenny anzurufen um zu hören ob seine Mutter sich gestern benommen hatte. „Ja", antwortete die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Hier ist Rupert. Kann ich mit Jenny sprechen?" „Moment. Jenny! Dein Zukünftiger". „Rupert? Was gibt es?" fragte Jenny. „Nichts. Ich wollte nur mal deine Stimme hören". „Das ist süß von dir, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich beeilen. Ich sehe dich in der Kirche. Liebe dich". „Ich liebe dich auch. Bis nachher". Etwas beruhigter machte Rupert sich Frühstück. Sie wollte ihn also immer noch heiraten. Als er mit dem Frühstück fertig war, stellte er fest, dass er keinen bissen runter bekam. Er war zu aufgeregt. Es klingelte und sein Trauzeuge stand vor der Tür. Er hatte Daniel zwar gestern erst gefragt, aber dieser hat sofort ja gesagt. Daniel half ihm bei den letzten Vorbereitungen und gemeinsam fuhren sie in die Kirche.

Bei Jenny

„Er wollte wirklich nur deine Stimme hören?" fragte Mac. „Er ist wohl ziemlich aufgeregt", stellte Janet fest. „Ja ist er. Aber ist es nicht süß, dass er deswegen bei mir anruft?" „Natürlich ist es das. Aber nun halt still. Sonst bekommen wir das Kleid nicht mehr Richtig an", Sam lächelte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ein bisschen neidisch war. Sie würde Jack auch gerne Heiraten – aber die Vorschriften! „Sam ich mal eine Frage". „Schieß los". „Ich will keine von meinen Schwestern benachteiligen also würde ich dich gerne als Trauzeuge haben". Sam schaute fragend zu Janet und Mac. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine ich glaube keine von beiden wäre dir böse, wenn du die andere nimmst", meinte Sam. Sie fühlte sich zwar geehrt aber diese Rolle stand eigentlich einer ihrer Schwestern zu. „Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich denke, dass die beiden mir nicht böse sind, wenn ich dich nehme". Janet und Mac nickten ihr zu. „Dann mach ich das sehr gerne". „Würde Jack mich zum Altar führen?" platze es aus Jenny raus. „Weißt du, meine Eltern will ich nicht hier haben". „Das macht er sicherlich gerne. Ich rufe gleich mal an". Sam verschwand im anderen Zimmer. Janet, Cassi und Mac machten Jenny fertig und dann gingen alle gemeinsam zum Auto und fuhren in die Kirche.

In der Kirche Dort angekommen sahen sie schon Rupert, der ungeduldig hin und her lief. Daniel klopfte ihm auf dem Arm und meinte: „Du solltest schon mal zum Atlar gehen. Jenny kommt bestimmt gleich". Rupert schaute die Herren an. Alle hatten ihre Galauniformen an, mit Ausnahme von Daniel und Teal´C. Es war zwar keine Militärhochzeit, aber sie hatten sich gedacht, dass es trotzdem angebacht war. Rupert ging nach vorne. Jack klopfte bei den Frauen. „Seit ihr Ladys soweit?" „Ja sind wir", antwortete Sam. Sie kamen raus und Jack verschlug es fast dem Atem. „Du bist wunderschön". „Danke", meinte Sam. Auch Harm und Daniel stockte der Atem. Harm hielt Mac den Arm hin. „Wollen wir?" Mac harkte sich bei Harm unter: „Aber gerne". Daniel nahm Janets Hand. Harm und Mac waren die ersten, die Richtung Altar kamen. Daniel und Janet folgten. Sam ging mit Teal´C. Rupert schaute nervös. Janet lächelte ihm zu um ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch. Jenny kam mit Jack den Gang hinunter. Rupert schaute seine zukünftige an. Sie war wunderschön, so schön, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, womit er so eine wundervolle Frau verdient hatte. Als sie neben ihm stand, sah sie die Tränen. „Warum weinst du?" flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Weil ich eine so wunderbare Frau heiraten darf", antwortete er. Jetzt stiegen auch Jenny die Tränen in die Augen. Der Pfarrer fing mit der Zeremonie an. „Willst du, Rupert Giles, diese Frau zu dir deiner gesetzlich anvertrauten Ehefrau nehmen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Rupert schaute zu Jenny und lächelte. „Ja ich will". Der Pfarrer nickte und schaute zu Jenny. „Willst du, Jennifer Calendar, diesen Mann zu deinem gesetzlich anvertrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis das Tod euch scheidet?" „Ja ich will". „Damit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen". Das ließ Rupert sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm Jennys Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Vor der Kirche bekamen Jenny und Rupert die Glückwünsche. „Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt", meinte Janet und drückte ihre Schwester. Sie drehte sich zu Rupert. „Willkommen in der Familie", und gab ihm einen Kuss auch die Wange. Mac war die nächste. „Auch von mir alles Gute für euch beiden", sie küsste ihre Schwester und Rupert bekam auch von ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Buffy und Willow konnten es kaum abwarten, doch nun durften auch sie dem Brautpaar endlich graturlieren. „Alles Gute euch beiden", sie drücken Jenny und Rupert. Als die Gratulationen endlich beendet waren ging es zur Party. Es wurde viel geredet und getanzt. Als es darum ging, den Brautstrauß zu werfen, wollten Mac, Janet und Sam sich schnell und heimlich davon machen. Doch Buffy hatte bemerkt, was die drei vorhatten. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" „Ähm, auf die Toilette", meinte Sam. „Nichts da. Jetzt wird der Brautstrauß geworfen. Und soweit ich weiß, seit ihr drei nicht verheiratet", Buffy grinste. Aber sie wunderte sich doch, warum die drei sich davon schleichen wollten. „Warum wollt ihr gehen? Wollt ihr denn nicht eure Freunde heiraten?" „Das ist etwas komplizierter", antwortete Mac. „Mir egal. Ihr kommt jetzt mit". Sie nahm Janet und Mac an die Hand und zog die beiden mit. Sam sah ihre Chance und wollte sich davon machen. „Denk nicht mal dran, Sammie. Wenn wir nach vorne müssen, musst du auch!" Janet hatte schon ihren Arm gepackt und zog sie mit nach vorne. Alle drei stellten sich möglichst weit nach hinten. Was von Harm, Daniel und Jack nicht unbemerkt blieb. Jenny warf den Brautstrauß. Alle ledigen Frauen, mit ausnahme ihrer Schwestern und Sam liefen nach vorne um den Strauß zu fangen. Buffy schaute verdutzt, als der Strauß in ihrer Hand landete. „Sam klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Glückwunsch. Nun bist du die Nächste". Janet und Mac grinsten breit und gingen wieder nach hinten. Harm kam Mac entgegen. „Warum hast du dich versteckt, Marine?" fragte er, als er seinen Arm um sie schlang. „Das weißt du ganz genau, Fliegerheld", entgegnete sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Daniel bewegte die selbe Frage. „Jan?" fragte er während er sie in seine Arme schlang, „warum wolltest du den Strauß nicht fangen?" „Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" fragte sie zurück und grinste ihn zuckersüß an. Daniel gab ihr einen Kuss und schüttelte den Kopf. Jack nahm Sam am Arm und führte sie nach draußen. „Diese dummen Regeln", stellte er fest. Doch Sam wusste was er ihr damit sagen wollte. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Willst du dich jetzt nicht vor etwas drücken?" fragte sie. Jack schaute sie fragend an. „Das Strumpfband", meinte Sam nur und grinste. „Ach weißt du, ist doch egal ob ich es fange oder nicht. Wir können also auch gleich hier bleiben". „Nichts da. Wenn ich zum Brautstraußfangen musste, musst du jetzt das machen!" Sam zog ihn am Arm wieder in den Saal. Jack sah schon Daniel und Harm vorne stehen. „Haben sie euch auch gezwungen?" wollte Jack wissen. Er grinste dabei allerdings, so dass man sehen konnte, das er diesen Spaß gerne mitmachte. Harm und Daniel nickten. Rupert hatte das Strumpfband bereits in der Hand und war dabei, es zu werfen. Dabei landete es direkt in Teal´Cs Hand. Dieser schaute etwas erstaunt. „Was muss ich jetzt damit tun?" Wollte er wissen. Diese Tauri waren schon ein merkwürdiges Volk, dass musste er immer wieder feststellen. „Du musst das Strumpfband jetzt der Dame anziehen, die den Brautstrauß gefangen hat", erklärte Daniel. Teal´C hob die Augenbraue. „Sie ist aber noch ein Kind", bemerkte er. „Tu es einfach", meinte Jack. Teal´C schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Buffy. Harm brachte ihm ein Stuhl und Teal´C schaute ihn fragen an. „Buffy muss ihr Bein auf den Stuhl stellen und du musst ihr das Strumpfband anziehen", erklärte Harm. TealC nickte. Er verstand nicht, was das ganze für einen Sinn hatte. Er beschloss O´Neill später danach zu fragen und tat erstmal das, was man von ihm erwartete. Nach einiger Zeit waren Jenny und Rupert in die Flitterwochen verschwunden. Nur noch wenige Gäste waren auf der Feier. Harm hielt Mac auf der Tanzfläche in seinen Armen. Er konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen. Ebenso erging es Daniel und Janet. Sam und Jack gingen zu den vieren hinüber. „Wir wollen jetzt los. Kommt ihr?" Mac schaute fragend zu Sam. „Wir haben nur einen Schlüssel für Jennys Wohnung", antwortete Sam auf Macs fragenden Blick. Diese nickte und ging mit Harm im Arm richtung Tür. „Ich liebe dich Fliegerheld". „Ich liebe dich auch". Sam harckte sich bei Jack ein. „Irgendwann werden wir auch sowas haben", meinte sie zu Jack. Er nickte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. Daniel hielt Janets Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf diese. „Du bist wunderschön. Hab ich dir das heute schon gesagt?" wollte er wissen. „Ja hast du, aber du kannst es gerne noch hundert mal sagen. Liebe dich". „Ich dich auch". Alle verließen den Saal und fuhren zu Jenny mit einem Gedanken im Kopf. IRGENDWANN.

Ende 


End file.
